Death to Dicks
by XCastielXNovakX
Summary: Me and my 2 friends killing off the hated characters. If you have any suggestions of people you hate and you would like us to kill just let us know! Sorry if you like the people we kill! Rated T for language!
1. Dean Forester

_**Death To Dicks**_

**A/N** Hi! This fanfiction will be about killing off all the characters from Gilmore Girls who we dislike or hate! Please be nice its just a joke no barging down my door with torches and pitchforks! This fanfiction was written by the help of my two lovely friends: thewhiteprincess and Emily Turner!

Enjoy x... please don't kill me! Rate and review! x

**First to die: Dean Forester**

_Hi Dean, Jess's working late at the diner and I need some help with Lane and her boy troubles can you come over please x_

Dean read the text on his way out of doose's market and his face instantly lit up. He loved when Rory asked him for help instead of that jerk, Jess, _he was so smug_, dean thought, _he's probably only pretending to care about Rory just to be a jerk to me! _the message was sent at noon, it was now 8:30. _oh well, Jess was probably still working._

He walked round to the Gilmore's house and passed the diner on the way. Usually he wouldn't even spare the crappy building a glance but this time he looked over and was glad he did.

Jess and Rory were just leaving the diner with Luke. Jess and Rory went one way while Luke went to his truck. He was dressed in a actual shirt and no baseball cap so he must be going somewhere important.

Dean stormed over to were Jess and Rory where walking and tryed to shove Jess but Rory stood in the way.

"Dean, what the hell?" Rory asked as if she didn't understand.

"I thought you said _he _was working late tonight?" Dean said and practically spat at the word 'he'.

"He was but Luke had to close up early to go to a meeting at the bank so i said he would come and help me but i just forgot to text you," Rory replied staring back at him with big apologetic eyes.

Jess had been stood quietly and Dean had to try and provoke him.

"How the hell are _you _gonna help, Lane hates you," was the best he could come up with.

"well, she-" Jess started but Rory cut in quickly to prevent another argument.

"she. Said she was looking forward to Jess coming round actually because the guy she's with is more like Jess so she wanted his point of view on how to tell him she likes him and what to say to him and stuff, so im sorry about texting you but me and Jess are going to go now, goodbye Dean," she explained walking off scowling at him for trying to start something. Jess looked like he was going to say something but the Rory took his hand and tugged him forward so he let it go and walked away with her.

Dean turned to leave, he was still fuming about the Jess situation that he didnt see the car turn the corner until it was too late.

**A/N: **Emily: hahahahaha die bastard die!

thewhiteprincess: nice death

me: my dreams have finally come true!

Okay, that's one down only a few more to go! Just so you know he died slowly and painfully! No really, it was practically torture!

Sorry for any dean lovers out there but i cant help it, i hate him just too much, i hate him with a vengeful passion!

Please rate and review, next chapter will be Logan Huntzberger. Dont like it, dont read it! x


	2. Logan Huntzberger

A/N: Hi, this is the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed the last one! Now on to Logan Huntzberger! I never really liked him at all, he never cared about how Rory felt about being "exclusive" and jess wouldn't have let her quit school without even trying to talk her out of it first! He changed her and encourages her to make the wrong decisions and he was pretty much the main reason her and Lorelai stopped talking! In this story Rory knew him but never dated him and is still with Jess, Rory and Logan are friends but Logan wants more and wants Jess out of the way. By the way, "ladb" means life and death brigade. Anyway, now I'm rambling…. I do that a lot, I apologize, on with the story! x

**_Death to Dicks, Chapter 2: Logan Huntzberger._**

"So ill text you tonight about the theme for the next 'Life and Death Brigade' gathering, yeah?" Collin shouted to Logan, who was unlocking his $10,000 sports car

"Yeah sure, whatever man," he yelled back lazily with a dismissive wave of his hand.

He climbed into the car and started it up to head home.

_I should invite jess to join the ladb, I could mess with his safety equipment or something, that'll get rid of him, _He thought.

Logan quickly shook his head to rid him of that kind of thinking, sure he hated Jess but he wouldn't go as far as killing him… would he?

No, no of course he wouldn't.

When he had arrived home, he parked and locked his car and headed inside. He had a voicemail from Rory. Just hearing her voice made him happy.

_"Hi Logan, umm, sorry but I ermm…"_ she sounded nervous, maybe she broke up with jess and was wondering if id come over and stay with her because she didn't want to be alone…

_"I was calling because I kinda have to erm cancel that dinner we were supposed to go to, sorry. Erm maybe some other time, okay? Bye."_

Well, thats not what he was hoping for. Typical. The one thing he was looking forward to. _I bet it was because of Jess! _Logan thought bitterly. _I'm going to call her and find out, maybe I can guilt her into still going and blowing off Jess instead._

He dialed the familiar number he now knew by heart and waited as it rang.

_"Hello?" _Jess. He sounded tired; _maybe I woke him up, _Logan thought. _Good._

"Hey, its Logan Huntzberger, um can I talk to Rory?" He hated being polite to Jess, he hated Jess and Jess hated him, the only reason they were anywhere near civil is for Rory.

_*Sigh* "Sure, one sec. Rory! Its that guy from Yale!" pause "hamburger or something!" _Jess knew his name. (No matter how much Logan hated to admit it, Jess was smart, smarter than most of the people Logan knew in Yale and wasnt quite sure why Jess wasnt at any college, he definately had the brains for it.) He just did it to piss him off, he succeeded but he hated letting him know, so he tried his hardest to hold back all 'Jessica' related insults.

_"Logan?" _Rory.

"Hey Rory, um I just called to ask if there was a specific reason you called off our dinner or if it was just because of _Jess_?" he said with as little hostility on the word '_Jess' _as he could… it was hard.

"_Oh, that, um… well… its actually kinda personal, sorry." _She sounded awkward and nervous. Good, more of a chance to guilt her back into dinner.

"Well, you know you can talk to me about anything. Come on, I'm not going to stop bugging you until you tell me so you might as well make it easier on the both of us." He teased back, trying to make her more uncomfortable.

_"Well, Jess' uncle Luke's kinda sick and… well… he's a really close friend of me and my mom's and… well, she's kinda scared too so… I was going to go and see him with jess, sorry." _Logan listened carefully.

_Oh. That's not what I expected. _He thought. He wasn't sure how to reply so he decided to carry on his earlier track

"Well, can't he go on his own?" he replied and instantly regretted it.

_"Logan!" _She practically yelled, when she continued her voice dropped to just above a whisper. _"Look, jess probably wont be very happy with me telling you this and he hasn't exactly told me per se but he's really worried about Luke and so am I and my mom! Now I'm going to see him and in not going to cancel just so _you _can have a chance to gawk at me for another night! Don't think I haven't noticed you staring down my top! And Jess has too and if you carry on I'm not going to restrain him like I have been doing! Now stop being such a jerk or I'm not the only one you'll have a problem with!" _She slammed the phone down so hard Logan had to yank the phone away from his ear.

_Where did that come from? _He thought.

**The next day**

"Okay Collin, this is pretty cool, I should let you plan these things more often." Logan praised his friend.

They where on the edge of a cliff ready to jump off with no parachutes, just bed sheets.

"Thanks, okay you ready to go?" he said, he wasn't too good with praise, he didn't get it much and when he did he never knew what to do or say back.

"Yep. EVERYBODY READY?" Logan shouted to the others. There was a roar of cheers in return as they jumped off, Logan's sheet got caught on a rock on the way down and it tore a big hole in the middle. He was rushed to the ICU after Finn called an ambulance and Logan was put onto life support. 2 weeks later the doctors announced that Logan was brain dead and there was nothing they could do.

His sister, Honor, cried as Mitchum Huntzberger pulled the plug and ended his son's life.

**A/N: Sorry about how long this one was I got a bit carried away with the Rory bit. Hope you enjoyed it, next up is Jason Stiles as requested by Dorothy G! Thanks for the reviews; they're always greatly appreciated! xx**


	3. Jason StilesDigger

**A/N: Hi again, hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I've been getting so really good responses so I've decided to continues on with Jason Stile, as requested by Dorothy G! Thank you all for the great reviews, all your suggestions have been taken into consideration! so, on with the story!…**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Death to Dicks, chapter 3: Jason stiles.<em>**

"Goodnight Jason, drive safe," Jason heard Emily shout from the porch of the Gilmore's house. As he turned to say goodnight he saw Richard stood on the porch next to his wife waving. He and Jason had become friends again after the incident with his father. Richard had got a new business and offered Jason a got as a way of making it up to him, which Jason had gratefully accepted. Emily still didn't like him though, he could tell by the way she referred to him as "Digger" whenever he wasn't int he room and she thought he couldn't hear them, Richard always asked her not to call him that, which, again, he was grateful for.

_Okay, straight home, straight to bed. I'v got to be well rested for that early fight to Belgium. I hate travelling, yet i'm in charge of the travelling aspet of the business, when i get back i should ask Richard to __change that. I'll go to Belgium first, though, since it's a bit short notice to miss and already paid for. _He thought as he drove home.

When he got home the dog was y the fireplace as usual.

"Stupid dog," he muttered on his way past. He took a nightcap then quickly changed into is pajamas. He could remember when he wore them in front of Lorelai. (they where silk with _JS _embroided in the breast pocket) She said some silly comment about how, "He needs to call Jeeves so he can pull the corner of the blankets down or he wouldn't know how to get into the bed" or "Oh, where's the pillow mints?".

God, he missed her.

* * *

><p>"<em>... terminal 3, please," <em>the tanoi called alerting Jason that his flight was boarding. He got up and went to Que up for the flight

* * *

><p>"MOM!" Rory shouted from the kitchen table for the third time.<p>

"Oh, god, what? Whats going on?" Lorelai said stumbling over to stand behind Rory's chair.

"Look!" Rory shoved the newspaper into Lorelai's hand, she looked down at it and frowned.

"Oh man, the obituary? You really need to lighten up, kid," she replied holding it out to her again.

"No, read that one," she pointed to a section of the page, Lorelai started reading out loud.

"_83 year old librarian, Laurie Jenkins, passes in her sle-" _Lorelai began before Rory interrupted her

"No, not that one, this one," she pointed to a longer column on the right.

"_Yesterday, the 13th of April, flight 203 of JFK airport, heading to Belgium, suffered major engine failure whist flying over the Atlantic ocean. the flight had 62 passengers: Sarah walker, Russell Eddington, _do i have to read all these? Its depressing," Lorelai whined.

"just keep reading," Rory replied.

"Fine, ..._Edginton, Amanda Claiborne, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer, Jimmy Novak, Johanna Harvelle, Ellen Harvelle, Ashleigh "Ash" Lindberg, Jason "Digger" Sti-" _Lorelai bent her head over the paper as if to get a better look, she blinked a couple of times then looked up at her daughter.

"Jason's dead?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Well, that's him out of the way, sorry it isn't as imaginative as the Logan one but its all i could come up with, hope you like the irony of the fact that was supposed to be his last business abroad. Hehehe. Next up is Taylor Doose, if you like him and you don't want to hear of his death, skip the next chapter. Reviews still loved. Suggestions still gravelly appreciated! x**


	4. Taylor Doose

**A/N: Hi, new chapter, Taylor Doose. I really didn't like him because he was always screwing with Luke and judging Jess! This one was suggested by Miguel51. As always, thanks for the reviews, they're always greatly appreciated! Enjoy...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Death to Dicks<strong>_

Taylor Doose sat in his doctor's office, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest.

"Please Mr. Doose, you have to take the pill i prescribed you, when you've been instructed," Dr. Singer insisted for the 5th time that week... it was only Wednesday. He had been rushed to the hospital several times because of his heart and is lucky to have survived this long, but now he was really pushing his luck.

"No. I don't need them. I'm not some hopeless old man. My heart isn't _that _bad, you're just being dramatic, you doctors always are," Taylor pouted.

"If you don't take the pills regularly, you'll die, Mr. Doose. I'm sorry to be so blunt but that's the truth." Dr. Singer replied equally as stubbornly.

Taylor wavered slightly. "Oh alright!" He exclaimed, snatching the pot from him hand.

"Thank you," The Doctor sighed with relief. "Okay, don't forget! 2 pills every 4 hours. And drink plenty of water with them!" he called after him but Taylor was already out the door, heading for his car.

_Yep, _Dr. Singer thought, _Taylor Doose was without doubt the most difficult patient he had ever had._

* * *

><p><em>One week later.<em>

Taylor was driving through the streets of Stars Hollow. Since leaving the hospital a week ago, he still hadn't taken any of the pills Dr. Singer had prescribed him. He had been having some chest pains and lately and was starting to consider taking them, but decided against it. A pain shot up his chest and it was so severe he had to clasp his eyes closed against the pain. Once it started to subside he opened them again quickly after remembering he was driving. Unfortunately it was too late. Dean Forester had stepped off the kerb and in his cars path. He didn't have time to swerve out of the way or break.

Because of the horror of what happened his heart started beating faster than he'd ever felt it go before. Because of his condition and his age, his heart couldn't take it.

There where 2 deaths that day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Hope you enjoyed it, review as usual. I decided to link Taylor's death with Dean's to connect the story a bit better. For anyone who clicked on this expecting allot more Rory/Jess, sorry but there will be more next chapter, don't worry. x**


	5. Lucy and Olivia

**A/N: Hi! Chapter 5! Didn't think I'd be able to think up this many but all your suggestions were a great help. Hope you enjoy, this ones for ****Miguel51, sorry for those of you who have suggested something and I haven't got round to it yet but I'm getting there, this idea just jumped into my head and I tried to push it aside for other ideas to start with but I kept nagging at me so I eventually gave in. This chapter's set after the final (Rory and Jess etc are 24 and still together).**

**This is Olivia and Lucy (I decided to do them together and get them out of the way). Enjoy!**

_**Death to Dicks, chapter 3: Olivia and Lucy.**_

"_Hey Rory, its Lucy, I was talking to Marty the other day and he asked me how you were doing and I suddenly realized we haven't talked for years! Olivia and me would love to catch up! My new number's 13121589979_._ Call me! Bye!" _Rory listened to her messages as soon as she got home, she took off her jacket while it was playing and was stood fiddling with her key ring. For no reason she could really think of, she felt guilty for not speaking to them in so long. She knew it wasn't her fault or theirs but she couldn't help it. She decided to call Lucy, catching up would be fun, right? Just like old times but without assignments or classes to worry about. She picked up the phone and dialed the number she had jotted down while Lucy was saying it. As it rang Jess walked out of the bedroom and came up to her to slip his arm round her and kiss her on the forehead. All the work he had was editing some other writers work for them, he had took up editing as well as writing. Rory smiled up at him and kissed him on the cheek as a voice came into her ear.

"_Hello?" _It said. She could tell it was Lucy.

"Oh, hi Lucy, its Rory. You called?" Jess had slipped off to make some coffee, he picked up a cup and waved it at her, gesturing if she wanted one or not. She rolled her eyes and nodded enthusiastically, as if it was the stupidest question he could have possibly asked.

"_Oh, hey. Yeah, Olivia and Me wanted to catch up. So you feel up to it or are you _trying _to phase us out of your life completely?" _Lucy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh no, of course I'm not trying to phase you out, it's just, well, I've been busy and I kind of lost your numbers. Sorry." She stammered

"_Oh, stop stuttering, it's fine, I've had, like, 5 new numbers since then anyway. So, while I got you. How are you? How's being a journalist? I've read some of your stuff in the _Philadelphia inquirer_, it's good. What made you pick Philly?" _She rambled.

"Well first, I've been great, being a journalist is everything I ever thought it would be and better. And thanks, glad you like my stuff, I picked Philly because there was a great opening, it was an internship and when I completed it they offered me the job about a week after and its great pay and opportunities and, well, my boyfriend lives here, he works at a publishing house called Truncheon to so we can see each other more, we're actually living together now." She answered. Jess smiled at her and handed her a cup of coffee. Rory had sat with the phone at the table and Jess was sat opposite her reading Hemingway. She shook her head at the title and Jess just sighed in reply, miming that she was closed-minded. She giggled slightly back. Some things never change.

"_Great, sounds awesome." _Lucy replied still energetic.

"Yeah, it is. So how are you?" Rory asked back.

They talked for a while before Lucy said she was off to meet Olivia. (They were still good friends.) They said their goodbyes and made arrangements for them to meet up next week, they were living in Manhattan and she said she'd come down and visit them. Lucy also told her to bring Jess, she'd always had a crush on him and apparently that hadn't changed either. Rory decided it would be a good Idea since Jess knows it well after growing up there. They hung up and Rory sat looking at the phone in her hand. It felt so nice to talk to old friends again.

"Finally done with the girl talk? It was killing me, hearing that crap," Jess said, not even looking up from the book he was already half way through although he'd only started it when Rory was on the phone. It made her wonder how long she'd actually been talking. It didn't _feel _like that long.

He was smirking though. His trademark smirk.

"Yes, you didn't have to listen, you know," she said mockingly.

"Yes I did, had to make sure you weren't talking to another guy," He was smirking even more and had finally looked up from his page. She knew he was only joking. Rory leaned across the table and kissed him lovingly.

"You're the only man for me," her smile was full of serenity and content. He smiled back at her and they looked just as lovesick as when they had first started dating.

"And you're the only girl for me," they kissed again but it lasted longer this time.

…..

Rory, Jess, Olivia and Lucy were all walking down the streets of Manhattan, they had all gone to a pizza place and then a bar, all the while Olivia and Lucy were staring at Jess and, Rory noticed, practically drooling over him. He didn't seem to notice though or if he did, he didn't show it, which Rory was grateful for.

They had had a couple of drink and Olivia and Lucy were a little tipsy, Rory almost was but Jess still seemed completely sober.

It was dark and around 11:00pm when they stumbled through the streets. Jess and Rory had had a couple more drinks. Olivia, Lucy and Rory were completely drunk while jess had drunk the same amount and only seemed tipsy. Olivia was making very inappropriate jokes about Jess and Rory's private life, saying how fun and exciting it must be to share a bed with someone like Jess when Lucy shoved her to shut her up, Olivia grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her down with her and landed in the road. Jess registered what was going on before the rest and dragged them up from off the road before the cab hit them.

"Oh, our savior! How could we ever repay you, dear sir?" Olivia said over-dramatically. Rory giggled and dragged Jess away from them to claim him back.

"Stay away from my man! Vultures!" She pretended to be mad but couldn't stop laughing at Jess' confused expression at being dragged around.

Olivia and Lucy each grabbed an arm each and lead Jess away with Rory skipping along behind them. They went down a dark alley, pretending to kidnap Jess. Rory yell, "Oh my god, someone help! They're stealing my boyfriend!" They all burst out laughing, including Jess who had decided to give into they're drunken madness.

When they got to the end of the alley a man pulled out a gun and, before he could even say anything, Lucy screamed. Rory came up behind them and almost screamed too but there was a loud noise that interrupted her. A gunshot. Olivia screamed a second later and there was another. The guy who was holding the gun had already jumped the fence behind him and was gone. Jess was crouched next to the girls while throwing Rory his cell phone. He had already called 911 and Rory lifted it to her ear in time to hear "… your emergency?"

"Hello, my names Rory Gilmore, My friends, they've been shot, we're at… um JESS WHERE ARE WE?" she shouted.

Jess looked up, he was applying pressure to the wound on Lucy's stomach but he looked like it was taking effort not to even look at Olivia, Rory didn't have the time or emotional stability to think why at the moment.

"Um… Park avenue!" He shouted back. Rory repeated it down the phone. The woman asked a few more questions and Rory answered them without even thinking, she was too busy staring down at Olivia and Lucy. Lucy was still moving, she was whimpering slightly and Jess was trying to soothe her but Olivia wasn't moving at all, she was unnaturally pale and her lips had taken on a blue tint. Rory's cheeks were wet and she could feel the tears streaming down her face but didn't care or bother to wipe them away.

Rory sat with Jess in the waiting room. She couldn't stop staring at his hands and neither could he. He had washed them several times and scrubbed them until they looked like they were about the bleed but hadn't managed to get all the blood off, they were still slightly tinted red.

"I'm sorry but we were unable to save your friends, you have my deepest sympathies." Were the words that will stick with Rory for years to come.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, sorry it was a bit morbid but Rory liked them so it had to be sort of sad hope you liked the Jess/Rory stuff I added. Please Review! xx**


	6. Shira Huntzberger

**A/N: Okay, I had a break off from uploading but I'm back in the killing spirit. Just be glad its crappy characters we all hate and not 99% of the people I know and am supposed to like. I take all my irritation out on characters I hate and not real people. Right, anyway, save it for Dr Phil, Abbie (that's my name, incase you get confused).**

**This one's a suggestion from ****Slovesemmett: Shira Huntzberger! When I saw this suggestion I thought "perfect!" and lots of ideas came streaming into my head. Hope you enjoy what popped out. Xx**

**Chapter 6: Shira Huntzberger.**

"Oh, darling, you look just fabulous!" A random woman yelled to her. Shira was pretty sure she'd never seen her before.

"Oh, thank you dear, you too!" _God, her dress is dreadful. At least she's sucking up to me._ She thought, smiling.

Emily Gilmore was in the center of a crowd talking and laughing with a load of women from the DAR, Shira decided to go see what was going on and if she could steal some people away to follow _her_ round instead of Emily.

"Hello girls, how are you all doing today?" She asked as politely as she could manage.

"Oh, hello Shira," Emily replied, she sounded disgusted with her.

"How are you, Emily?" She kept up the innocent act. She knew why Emily was mad at her, she had called her money trash and said, "Gilmore money isn't as good as Huntzberger money," when she had offered to give Shira half the money to plan the next banquet.

"I'm fine," She herd Emily say before excusing herself, saying she had to go talk to Richard.

Shira carried on talking to the girls for a while before heading home. Honor and Mitchum had been sulking for days about the tragic accident, resulting in Logan's death. She always believed you couldn't change something by sulking about it so why not just move on. Mitchum had been horrified when she'd said that, saying she was heartless. Shira didn't mind, to be honest she _was_ sad, she just didn't want to show it, she took it upon herself to act brave for the others.

She visited Logan's grave every week on Sundays ever since the funeral.

She went up into her and Mitchum's room, he was already up there, staring at a family photo of Himself and Shira with Logan in front of her and Honor in front of him (a "Boy in front of woman, Girl in front of man" style photo, they were all smiling).

"Oh, Mitchum will you but that darn photo away? You've been staring at it ever since we got back from the funeral!" She said as if she was bored of it all. Old news.

"He was my only son! The hair to the company! Who's supposed to take over now? Honor? You expect me to have a _girl_ run it?" He shouted back. _All he ever cared about was the company. Never mind the fact that I'll never see my baby boy again,_ She thought but didn't say. Instead she just sighed and left the room. She went into the bathroom and sat on the toilet lid, crying quietly; careful not the let Mitchum know she was hurting too. She stayed there all night; she didn't realize how late it was until she lookeTurtle Stainless and Black Dial **Womens Watch** d at her Turtle stainless watch.

_11:40pm_

Everything around her reminded her of Logan. The toothbrush holder he'd bought her when he was 12, the towels he knew she'd love and bought her on a break from Yale, the dressing gown hanging on the door he'd bought her for mother's day when he was just 9 years old. Even her watch was from him.

She reached into the cabinet and took sleeping pills to help her sleep; she'd been having trouble with that lately. Hopefully she wont dream of _him_ tonight.

_3 months later._

Shira had stopped going to the DAR.

She stopped going out.

She stopped doing her hair.

She stopped caring about her clothes.

She stopped caring about what people thought of her.

She stopped talking to people.

She stopped calling people.

All she did all day was wear baggy sweatpants and baggy sweaters and eat. Chocolate, Crisps, Candy, Slim Jims, Twinkies, Twizzlers, Reece's, Tootsies, Jolly rancher and anything else she could get a hold of. She was pale and tired all the time. She'd given up on the strong act and just crumbles.

_One more month_

_THAT'S IT!_ She screamed in her head. She couldn't live without her baby anymore!

She went outside in her sweats, her hair knotted and greasy, and ran. She didn't know where she was going or even when she'd stop but eventually she found herself on a platform at the train station. Tears and snot were streaming down her face. She ran along the track for about 2 miles and laid on the track. She heard the train coming and closed her eyes.

_I'm coming, Logan! I'll be with you soon, baby!_

She heard someone scream and try run up to her but they were soon drowned out by the thing getting closer and closer.

The last thing Shira Huntzberger heard was the roar of the approaching train….

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if some of the word or food aren't American but I'm English so I don't know weather they are actual American things or not, I googled the candy and stuff. Review please!**


	7. Christopher Hayden

**A/N: Hello! I know I only updated earlier today but I'm on a writing binge at the minute (that's what I do when I'm upset so you can always tell how downhill things are going in my life by how often I update, although I still update a lot when I'm happy too but more when I'm upset, I tend to dive into any writing I can get my hands on even if its beta-reading other peoples stuff). Next is Christopher (suggested by ****Iscah McKrae and Miguel51). I always hated him; he kept getting in the way of Luke and Lorelai. Speaking of, I might be doing some Lorelai/Luke stories soon. Let me know if you think I should. Anyway, these a/ns seem to be getting longer and longer as we go through the chapters. And the story continues.**

**Chapter 7: Christopher Hayden.**

"Daddy can we go see wowy and lowelai to day?" Gigi asked Christopher, she couldn't pronounce certain things yet so 'wowy' meant 'Rory' and 'lowelai' means 'Lorelai'.

"I'm not sure sweetie, I'll call em and make sure it's ok by them and if Rory's in Stars Hollow, if so then I don't see why not." He replied. He hoped Lorelai would say no, he really didn't want to see Luke. He hated the guy, and he didn't think jess was right for Rory either yet Lorelai seemed to be fine with him which Christopher didn't get. A couple of years ago, she was talking about killing the little punk. He had to pretend to like him, at least around her, Luke and Rory or both the girls would try beat the crap out of him for trying to 'make him uncomfortable' as they'd said last time when he started 'practically interrogating him' as Rory put it, he personally didn't see the problem he was just asking questions like where he grew up and if he had past girlfriends and why he wasn't with them anymore. He really didn't see what the problem was.

Ring, ring. Ring, ring. "hello?" Lorelai.

"Hey Lor, it's Chris. Um, Gigi want to know if we can come down and visit for a while, she misses you and wants to see Rory if she's there."

"_Oh, um, yeah Rory's here but ill have to ask her first, she's still not very happy with you for how you treated jess and to be honest neither am I."_ She said sternly.

"I know, I shouldn't have said what I said to him, I had no right but this isn't for me, it's for Gigi, she misses you and Rory," Guilt trip. Always works with Lorelai.

"_Fine, ill ask her, one sec…. RORY! YOUR DADS ON THE PHONE HE WANTS TO KNOW IF HE CAN BRING GIGI TO VISIT FOR THE DAY…"_ Christopher could hear Rory reply but couldn't make out many of the words. He could vaguely hear something that sounded like "…still mad at him about Jess!"

"_I KNOW SWEETIE, HE SHOULDN'T HAVE STARTED ON HIM, HE SAID IT'S NOT FOR HIM, IT'S FOR GIGI!"_ Wow Lorelai had a set of lungs on her, She could really shout when she wanted to.

"_OK SWEETIE I'LL TELL HIM! Am back. She said yes but jess' here too so DON'T start anything, I mean it Chris! He's a good kid now, he's changed! You do I'll swear to any god you want, you will never be welcome here again! Go it?"_ She was so strict lately, must be hanging around with _Luke _too much.

"Okay, okay, calm down I wont say anything to him, well I obviously have to at least say hello but nothing unpleasant, I promise," He said in his most innocent voice.

"_Okay, good, when will you get here?"_ She replied, quieter this time, calmer.

"Be about an hour or so, ill text you when we're close by,"

"'_Kay. I mean it Chris play nice, to Luke too, he's been sick a while he's just got better he cant be dealing with you right now,"_ Luke was sick?

"Okay, see ya," He hung up and turned to Gigi waiting impatiently.

"Wew?" _well._ She said as soon as he looked at her.

"They said we can come but you remember Rory's boyfriend? Jess? He's going to be there too," He sort of hoped it would put her off going and he wouldn't have to see him again and try and refrain himself from saying what he's constantly thinking whenever he's around the kid.

"Yey! Jess is fun, he always reads to me and he's really nice and funny! And Rory really likes him!" she jumped up and down in excitement. Christopher sent her to get ready while he hunts down his car keys.

_Great._

He texted Lorelai when they where 20 minutes away.

When they pulled into the driveway of the 'crap shack' Gigi was out the car before he'd even put the hand break on and race up to the door.

Christopher ran after her and the door opened just as he got there. Jess.

"Oh, hey, come in," He moved out of the way for them to come in and started talking again before Christopher could say anything "Rory's in her room, she wasn't sure weather Gigi would be staying the night so she got the trundle out then put it away again in case she wasn't about 5 times before I was called to help Luke in the diner an hour ago. I came back 5 minutes ago and she was still getting it out and putting it back away. Lorelai's in the shower so I'll, um, go get Rory for you." He said it all without stopping for a second to let him say anything back and walked away before he could even register everything he'd said. Jess definitely had the Gilmore speed-talk thing down. He had smiled at Gigi when he'd first answered the door but that was it.

"Hey Gigi!" Rory beamed as she ran up and picked her up, hugging her close.

"Oh, hey dad," She said a lot less enthusiastically, as if she didn't realized he was there before. He knew she was just pretending. Rory was smart, she'd know Gigi couldn't get here without him.

"Hey sweetie, don't I get a hug?" He tried to be chirpy to show that he wasn't going to dwell on last time and try cheering her up.

"Sure," She lent forwards, still holding Gigi, and hugged him but it was awkward and rigid.

The night went okay, Christopher didn't really have to stay in the same room as jess on his own much, and he thought Rory made sure he didn't to avoid unnecessary conflict.

Until dinner.

They ate at the diner because they actually had edible food there. Jess was staying in the apartment upstairs since Luke was living at the house with Lorelai. Rory was going to stay with him to keep him company but he said he'd be fine and they where both going to be at the house all the time anyway so I'd make sense that Rory stays there so she doesn't have to walk in the dark to get to a bed. She argued, saying it was Stars Hollow, the safest place ever and no one in town would hurt anybody but he said people could come to town to murder people, it had happened in other small towns around the country lately, Christopher agreed with him but didn't say it out loud. He was too stubborn. Then, Rory argued that if there was a murderer it'd make more sense for them to stay together, also a valid point, but Christopher didn't like the idea of Rory walking round in the dark even if it _was_ Stars Hollow and even if she _did_ have jess with her. Jess had continued his argument by saying if she was walking with him he'd be so paranoid something would happen to her that it would be difficult to look out for himself too because she'd be top priority and he wouldn't be much use protecting her if he was murdered first and it was easier on him if he just had himself to be paranoid about.

Christopher's head hurt. Stupid smart people.

Rory gave up.

They ate in moderate quiet. Except for the separate conversations. Rory was talking to Jess, Lorelai was talking to Luke and Christopher was talking to Gigi. Lorelai had asked jess what he wanted for his birthday next month and he had replied by saying "Oh, I didn't even realize it was that close. It's okay Lorelai, you don't have to get me anything."

"Oh, shut up, we're getting you something!" Lorelai said, referring to her and Luke, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, come on. You got any new books you want?" Luke chimed in.

"Nope, I got a load not long ago, should keep me going for a while, thanks anyway but you really don't have to get me anything," Jess said again.

"Oh, what was that new band you was listening to yesterday? They're new right? They can get you some new CDs!" Rory suddenly exclaimed, making everyone jump.

"What new band? I wasn't listening to anything new. New music sucks," He said, confused.

"Yes you were, I'd never heard it before. It said 'if you want honesty, all you have to do is ask' or something…" she trailed off trying to remember.

"You mean 'If you wanted honesty, that's all you had so say'?" He said after a minute of quiet thinking.

"YES! That one!" She shouted again, "who was it?"

"My Chemical Romance, They're not new. I just haven't listened to them in a couple of years since I lived in New York so I started up again. Forgot how much I used to like them." He replied sounding slightly defensive. Only slightly.

"Yeah get him some My Chemical Romance stuff for him birthday," somehow, Jess had been excluded from the conversation about himself as Rory and Lorelai talked among themselves. He shot Luke a bewildered look, to which Luke just smiled, sighed and shook his head, continuing eating.

"My Chemical Romance? Aren't they emo?" Christopher decided to speak up.

Jess just looked over calmly while Lorelai's, Rory's and Luke's heads all shot up to glare at him

"Actually, they're Alternate rock, Pop Punk or Post hardcore, depending on how you personally look at it," Jess seemed to loose interest half way through his _own_ sentence because his voice became more bored around the word 'Post' and he had looked down at his plate and started playing with some of the food before he was finished speaking, as if he'd explained this many times before to many different people and it had just become tiresome and an automatic response.

"Ok. Have you ever cut yourself?" He asked, bluntly. The other's heads shot up again but jess (again) just calmly looked up and said, "yes," and looked down again. He offered no explanation or further information, just continued eating.

Rory, Luke and Lorelai were staring at Jess and Christopher guessed none of them knew that. They stayed like that a while. Jess oblivious to the fact everyone was staring at him.

"Christopher! Out! Now!" Lorelai shouted at him standing up and pointing at the door of the diner. Luke and Rory were both trying to get Jess to talk, each holding an arm each.

"But-" he started before Lorelai cut him off.

"NOW!" She startled him slightly with how serious she was before standing and grabbing Gigi's hand.

"Fine. Come on Gigi," he said tugging her arm slightly when she didn't stand up.

"No! I don't wanna leave! Auntie Lowelai didn't say I had to go!" she looked close to tears but Christopher didn't care.

"Gigi! If _I_ have to go, so do you!" he practically shouted at her. She started crying then.

"Gigi, you don't need to go. If you want, you can stay in Rory's room with her and I'll drive you back to your dad's in the morning, okay?" Lorelai said soothingly. She stopped crying and nodded.

"The girl's spoken, Chris! Leave. I'll bring her back in the morning." Gigi tugged free and took Lorelai's hand, standing next to her; she reached up to just bellow her hip.

Christopher turned round and stormed out without another word.

He drove out of Stars hollow as quickly as possible. He was so mad at Lorelai! How could she take jess' side over his? Besides, its not like he was trying to start something, he only asked! She'd known and _liked_ him longer than Jess! She hated the kid until not long ago, why did she suddenly give a crap about him now!

It was raining.

Badly.

Very badly.

So badly Christopher didn't see the approaching car breakdown truck until it was too late.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, if you want to know what conversation Rory, Jess, Lorelai and Luke had after Christopher left, I'm posting a oneshot about it soon, it'll be called The truth comes out. Let me know if you'd be interested so I know weather to bother or not. Sorry the death was boring I'm running out of stream I think. The next ones should be more creative. Review as always! Xx**


	8. Bo and Rune

A/N: Hope you're all enjoying it still, I think you might like this one especially if you like really weird ways to go. Okay, this ones Bo and Rune, Jackson's brother (Bo) and cousin (Rune). Those two really freak me out, hope you like it. Xx

**Chapter 8: Bo & Rune.**

Bo and Rune hadn't seen each other for months so them and Jackson decided to get together… at his and Sookie's house.

"Jackson!" Sookie whined, "Why? They both scare the hell outta me!"

Jackson just sighed and turned, "Look, I'm sorry but I wasn't even listening to them and then they asked me something I didn't hear and I couldn't just say 'sorry I wasn't listening, could I? I just picked an answer and rune said, 'so, is that okay?' and I panicked! I just said yes, I didn't know what I was agreeing to!" He pleaded for her to understand.

"Do I have to be there or can I go to Lorelai and Luke's place? Oh, she said Jess and Rory were in town! I can go see them!" She suddenly realized.

"…Ummm, well… I. Um…" Jackson stuttered.

"What?" Sookie demanded.

"I sort of… said you'd cook for us." He looked down, getting ready to be shouted at.

"_YOU DID WHAT?"_

…..

Rune and Bo knocked on the door.

Sookie opened it, looking as polite and welcoming as possible. It was hard.

"Hi Bo, Rune, come in! Jackson will be with us in a minute, food's in the oven just remind him to get it out in 2-3 minutes. Sorry I couldn't stay but Lorelai's sort of having an emergency and I really need to go see her," she rambled as she switched places with them.

"Lorelai? Is that the tall one?"

Sookie hesitated a minute then said, "yeah," before closing the door entirely, not waiting to see if there were any follow-up questions.

The night went pretty well, Sookie caught up with how Jess and Rory were doing, they chatted about work, friends in Philadelphia, how their relationship was going. All good. Meanwhile Jackson was contemplating suicide, listening to rune and Bo argue about the best way to cook a chicken.

They then dragged Jackson out of town. He quickly left Sookie a voicemail to let her know where he was and said he'd be back soon.

They ended up in a weird small town, weirder than Starts Hollow (Jackson didn't even know there was such a level of weirdness).

They then led him to stand in front of a huge glass room with benches and a massive box in the middle.

Bo dragged them over to a little table which three people were behind, the one on the left was a short, fat, balding man around 53, the one in the middle was a young, thin woman around 23, with long dark hair and a tight fitted pants suit while the one at the end was a thin man about 32 with blonde hair, they all looked bored. The woman in the middle had a sheet of paper in front of her and a pen.

"Hey," Rune said as they approached.

"Hello, my names Claire, are you here to sign up for the competition?" She beamed at them, all hint of boredom gone. The other two looked like they were trying not to look bored but it wasn't much.

"Yep, you bet," Bo replied, taking the pen from Claire.

"Wait, what competition?" Jackson enquired, confused and a little worried.

"The steaming competition!" Rune exclaimed in excitement, he continued at Jackson's worried look. "Ever been to a saner? Well, it's basically that but you have to see how long you can stay in for!"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Jackson got even more worried. That's when the man on the right, the younger man, spoke up.

"It's perfectly safe, if you feel uncomfortable or faint at any time you can get up and knock on the wall, then someone will let you out." He _sounded_ reassuring…. "Fine, ill do it," He picked up the pen and signed up under Bo and Runes names.

…..

_okay,_ Jackson thought, _I'm getting out._ He felt sick and wanted out. He went to stand up but rune, sat on his left, dragged him back down. He didn't have the energy to fight back; he just looked at him questioningly.

"Come on, you can last longer than that!"

…..

"Hello?" Sookie answered the phone as Luke took Jess to show him some new stuff he'd put in the apartment he was staying at with Rory while they were out.

"Hello, Is this Mrs. St James? Jackson's wife?" A female voice asked her formally.

"Yes, is something wrong?" She started panicking slightly.

"This is Hartford Hospital-" _Okay, get the paper bag, hyperventilating time!_

"What? What's going on? Is he okay? What did those idiots do this time? If it involved a chicken, I swear, they'll be glad they're in a hospital!"

"Ma'am, please calm down. Your husband's fine, He's very dehydrated but other than that he should be fine… I'm afraid Bo and Rune weren't as lucky. Could you please come down to the hospital to identify the bodies?" Sookie didn't know what to say so she settled with muttering "Yes, of course," before hanging up and grabbing her keys, She yelled a quick goodbye to the boys and said she'd explain later as they looked at her slightly worried and headed out the door. To the hospital.

A/N: Hope you liked it, and hope it was a bit more interesting deaths for you! Reviews, as always, are highly appreciated!


	9. Liz Danes and TJ

A/N: Hey! Sorry it's been so long, been busy with real life |(always getting in the way!) Anyway, this one's Liz and TJ I decided to get them out of the way together because I don't think I can stand writing 2 chapters involving them, I hate them so much!… Enjoy.

(P.s. may mention my friend and me because we kinda want to be the reason they die…:/ )

**Chapter 9: Liz and TJ**

"Why am I here again?" Jess moaned to Luke as he helped him put up shelves in Liz and TJ's shed.

"Because, you're being nice and helping out your mother and step-father," Luke replied before realizing who he was talking to. Jess just stopped what he was doing (holding the shelf level so Luke could drill it in) and glared at him. Luke just caught Jess' side before it fell and turned to him.

"Okay, good point. I'm paying you, remember?" He replied, gesturing to the shelf.

"Oh yeah," He grabbed his side again and held it up for him, smiling at the thought of and extra $100 Luke offered him to help. The smile disappeared quickly when he realized what Luke had said. "Oh and if you ever call TJ my step-father again I'll introduce you to the business end of that drill," He said it so straight-faced Luke actually stopped to look at him to try and figure out if he was serious. He decided not to push it.

They were onto the last shelf when they heard TJ came in.

"Hey guy. You know you didn't have to do this, I could have done it myself, I really appreciate it though," he said as he looked around. Jess turned round and glared at Luke again. He didn't know that, Luke had told him TJ refused and Luke was the only one in the area she could ask and Jess was visiting at the time so he dragged him along with the promise of money. Luke refused to look at him because he knew he'd be staring.

"Oh it's no problem, we're glad to help," Luke replied modestly.

"Speak for yourself," Jess muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Luke to hear. He clipped Jess on the back of his head in response, when TJ wasn't looking.

"You need anything to eat or drink?" TJ said after he tested every shelf's durability by pushing on them to see in they'd fall off.

"No, I'm fine. Jess?" Luke said as he started packing away his tools.

"Nope." Was all he said back.

"Okay." TJ started heading back to the door to go back to the house. "Oh, by the way, Liz asked me to make sure you _BOTH_ come in to say goodbye before you leave," The 'both' part was definitely aimed at Jess as TJ turned and pointed at him when he said it.

Luke sniggered at this as Jess tried _not_ to give TJ a death glare and tried smiling instead.

It looked more like an evil grin.

"Will do," Luke said, regaining his self-control.

TJ left them to put the tools away, Luke chuckled again.

"What?" Jess asked dumping screwdrivers into Luke's toolbox.

"Nothing it's just… You're 23 and you still can't stand socializing," He said shaking his head.

"Hey, you should see me when Matt and Chris try get me to stupid press conferences," He replied. "Let's just say it involves a straight-jacket and tranquilizers," He tried to throw a hammer into the box from across the shed but missed and almost hit Luke's leg.

"Stop throwing hammer! What the hell? How old are you! You should know not to throw hammers by now!" Jess tried him best not to burst into laughter through Luke's rant but when he glared at him he couldn't help it. After a moment, though, Luke joined in.

"Well, at least you didn't actually hit me," he said picking it up and dramatically demonstrating to him how to properly put away a hammer.

"Yeah, yeah. Trust me, if I wanted it to hit you to would." They were almost done by now since Jess carried on packing while Luke did the "how to put a hammer away" demonstration. Luke just shook him head, dismissing the remark.

When they were finished they went inside (well, Luke went inside literally dragging Jess in behind him by the hand, whining like a child going to school) and said goodbye to Liz. She offered for them to stay longer and have to tea (for Luke) or coffee (for Jess) but they, or more like Luke, declined gracefully. Jess was about to tell her to fuck off before Luke took over after her heard him say "Fu-" then Luke covered it up by saying "Thank you, but we have to get going, we're meeting Lorelai and Rory in ten minutes at the diner." They got away and started walking back tot the diner.

…..

"Isn't it nice of them to help us out so much, especially Jess. Luke really sorted him out, I mean, a few years ago if I asked Jess to help he'd just laugh at me and go out to… do whatever he did when he went out. But now he's _volunteering_ to help!" Liz beamed at TJ.

"Yeah, the kid's great, I'm glad to call him my step-son," TJ replied as he kissed Liz on the forehead and went to check on Doula.

"Oh! That fair thing's back lets go help out again, we can have the jewelry stall like last time!" She was literally jumping up and down now in her seat.

"Sure I'd love to but what about Doula?" TJ replied picking up the baby and rocking her gently.

Liz thought for a second before saying, "Oh, Luke and Jess can come and look after her while we man the stall, then we wont have to leave her either and we'll still be able to see her all the time!"

"Okay. I'll give Luke a call," TJ went to the phone and dialed the number for the diner.

…

Ring ring… ring ring…

"Jess, could you get the phone please!" Luke yelled from across the diner. It was busy.

"Sure," He got up from the stool at the counter and went to answer the phone.

"Luke's,"

"Hey Jess, it's TJ,"

"Oh man, we just got back from your place. What do you need now?"

"_Well, nothing at the minute but-"_ He was cut off by Luke snatching the phone from Jess' hand when he figured out who he was talking to.

"TJ?" He said, shooing Jess away. Jess went back to his stool next to Rory to drink his coffee. Rory smirked at him.

"Oh man! TJ! We can just be available for you 24/7! Jess is going back to Philly soon! -" Jess, Rory and Lorelai were all watching him now.

"Fine! I'll ask him! Goodbye!" He slammed the phone down and gave it a death glare for another minute before turning and continuing serving customers with no explanation to the others.

After an argument about half an hour long Luke got Jess to agree to go but he had to offer Jess $300, which he accepted.

….

Luke and Jess were behind the stall panicking because they couldn't get Doula to stop crying while Liz and TJ were selling the jewelry acting like they couldn't hear it.

"I'll give you $300 if you stop crying!" Jess nearly shouted at Doula causing her to cry more.

"You can't shout at a baby! I don't think she understands the concept of money yet!" Luke yelled back, not because he was really angry but because they were both stressed and the baby was so loud they had to yell at each other to hear each other.

After half an hour she stopped crying because Jess finally found the pacifier they'd been looking for for ages and shoved it in her mouth. She fell asleep 5 minutes later. They both say down, exhausted, when two drunken girls named Abbie and Emily stumbled past the stall, knocking it over on top of Liz and TJ.

They were taken to the hospital but TJ was announced DOA (Dead On Arrival).

Liz was rushed into emergency surgery but died on the operating table.

TJ had two collapsed lungs, which had been punctured by his broken ribs, a brain hemorrhage and a broken arm.

Liz had a fractured skull, broken arm and leg, one punctured lung and a broken jaw.

A/N: What did you think? There was a lot more Luke/Jess in this one and not much Jess/Rory but I figured Jess and Luke would be more involved than Rory because it's about Liz and TJ but let me know what you think R&R x


	10. Nicole Leahy

**A/N: Hi! So, this thing called 'real life'" is being getting in my way a lot lately, troublesome thing. This ones Nicole because it gives me an excuse to add some Luke/Lorelai bits in too this one was suggested by Iscah Mckrea and Jarnac50! Hope you like it; sorry if some things are a little OOC I don't know and don't  
>wanna know Nicole very well! Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9: Nicole Leahy.<span>**

It was a completely normal day for Luke, business in the diner was good, Jess and Rory were back in Philadelphia (He'd made it clear to Jess that he wanted him to call as soon as they got back to let them know they got back okay, he ouldn't have a repeat of when he sent him back to New York to Liz and left him tones of messages with no reply for months) and Lorelai, his beautiful Wife, was sitting at the counter rambling about her day at the inn and what new arguments Michel and Sookie had gotten into, resulting in being settled by an arm wrestle (which Sookie won, as usual). There was nowhere else he wanted to be.

Then he got the call.

"_Hello? Is this Luke Danes?" _whoever was on the other line had said.

"Yes, can I help you?" He suddenly thought of Jess and Rory, they hadn't called yet and the call sounded official. Lorelai must of sensed it too because she stopped talking and looked up from her coffee, concern written all over her face.

"_My name's Anna Milton, I'm a friend of Nicole, you know, you're ex… wife?"_

"Yeah, is something wrong?" His concern dimmed slightly when he realized Jess and Rory were probably fine but then he noted the tremble in the woman's voice and went straight back to worry.

"Well, um, she's hurt. Very hurt, and her parents died in a car crash a few years ago and no one could locate any other family so she asked me to call you because she couldn't think of anyone else, we're at Sacred Heart Hospital. Do you think you can come down please? Soon? She really needs someone."

Luke thought for a minute and looked up at Lorelai. She had relaxed after getting the right idea that it wasn't about Jess and/or Rory. She was sipping her coffee happily.

"Um, I'll have to call you back, I'll call you in 5 minutes, okay?"

"_Sure, just call me back on this number. Thanks, bye."_ Anna hung up before Luke could reply.

"So? What was that about?" Lorelai asked.

"Um, you remember Nicole?" He knew she would, he was just trying to delay asking, afraid of how she might react.

"Yeah, 'course I do. Why?" She looked puzzled but still chirpy.

"Well, she's hurt, badly, she's at a hospital um… Sacred Heart, and that was her friend, Anna, and she said they can't find any family and her parents are dead and Nicole asked her if she'd call me so I can come down for some reason, not quite sure why. I wanted to make sure you were okay with it before I went, so I told her I'd call her back," He explained in a rush. Lorelai just looked… worried?

"Sure it's okay with me. Why wouldn't it be?" Luke just shrugged in response.

"So, what happened? Is she okay?" Lorelai asked, she sounded genuinely concerned. He felt kind of stupid that he thought she'd be mad. She was an amazingly nice person; of course she'd be concerned.

"Oh, um, I didn't even ask," He felt kind of guilty now.

You should probably call Annie back," Lorelai reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, Anna,"

"What?"

"Its… Anna, not Annie," He corrected.

"Oh sorry, my bad," she smiled cheekily.

Luke smiled back and picked up the phone.

* * *

><p>"Nicole Leahy had been attacked and severely injured by her ex boyfriend who she had broken up with the previous day. The tests also show signs of drug use. We concluded that this was not forced and was taken with alcohol a considerable time before the attack; her friends say this has been normal for her for a long time," Dr. M. Collins recited; it sounded like it had been memorized from a script but he still seemed nice. He continued on about her life style, Luke couldn't believe it. How could she go so downhill? She was doing great last time he saw her.<p>

A few minutes later Dr. Collins came back after checking if she was awake and gave Luke permission to go in and see her.

"Hey, Luke, nice to see ya again," Her voice sounded gravely but still polite.

"Yeah, you too… not exactly in these circumstances but, still…" He tried to make a joke out of it but wasn't very good at it. He needed Lorelai here; she'd do a much better job than him.

They stood (or rather, he stood, she was propped up in her hospital bed) in awkward silence for a while, and then Nicole  
>spoke up.<p>

"I miss you!" She blurted out then looked shocked as if she didn't expect it to come out, then that turned to embarrassment.

Luke stared at her in shock. Had she really just said that?

"Sorry, I don't think I heard you right. What did you say?" He tried to sound calm incase what she really said wasn't a big deal like… _I miss… blue!_ Maybe she had repainted lately and missed having her walls blue… he knew it was a long shot.

"I. Miss. You." She said it slowly, like she was teaching a child to speak.

"You. Miss. Me?" Now he sounded like he was just learning to read and was attempting a Shakespearian novel.

"Yes! Please, my life has been crap without you! I _need_ you back!" she sounded like she was begging. Luke couldn't quite get his head around what she was saying; they hadn't seen each other in at least 4 years! Why didn't she call before?

Nicole was pleading him with her eyes to say something. He was just starting to try and think of something to say when a miracle happened! His cell phone rang! He'd never been so happy to hear the annoying little ring tone, which Lorelai keeps insisting he changes, in his life!

"Oh, I um have to take this, I'll be back in a sec," He excused himself, ready to worship whoever was on the other  
>line. He looked down at the caller ID to see who would become his new GodGoddess.

_Jess._

He'd never been so happy to see his nephew's name! (Partly because every time he saw it up until a few years ago he had assumed he needed bailing out of jail or money… or an alibi. Up until he truly started to believe he'd changed.)

"You are my new God! You want me to sacrifice virgins for you or will sheep do?" He said as soon as he pressed 'accept call', not waiting for Jess to even say 'hi'.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of goats and dogs," Luke could hear the smirk in his voice. He laughed and tried to get the conversation off sacrifice and to something more… normal.

"So, you just saved me from most possibly the most horribly awkward, tricky conversation I have even had," He told  
>him.<p>

"Really? What about and with who?" He asked, suddenly very interested. Luke smiled to himself at his nephew's child-like curiosity but it quickly vanished as he remembered what Nicole had just said.

"You remember Nicole?" He asked, hoping he'd say yes so he wouldn't have to explain.

"Of course," he said as if he never forgot anything and was very proud of himself which Luke knew for a fact was completely untrue because he forgot things constantly, it'd be a miracle if he did go a whole day without forgetting something. Once he'd come to stay in Stars Hollow in the apartment above the diner and he'd woke up the next morning  
>confused because he thought he was still in Philadelphia. Rory told Lorelai, who told Luke. Luke smiled again at the memory.<p>

"Well," It went away again. "She's in the hospital, she got beat up and there's some stuff about drugs and alcohol and well… she said she misses me and she wants me to take her back," There was silence on the other end of the line. Luke assumed Jess was just thinking about it. He always went to Jess when he wanted a second opinion or if he wasn't sure about something or needed advice and Jess did the same with Luke.

"Well, your with Lorelai," Now he was just stating the obvious. He did that sometimes when he was trying to process something.

"Yes, I'm aware of that,"

"Well, you have to tell her," He replied, being vague, which again he sometimes did. He'd come up with something better in a minute or so; it was just Jess' way of filling the awkward silence until he thought of some proper advice. They both hated awkward silences.

"What, tell Lorelai that Nicole wants me back or tell Nicole I'm with Lorelai?" He tried to get Jess to clarify.

There was silence for a second before Jess spoke up. "Tell Nicole that your with Lorelai and, if you need to or you  
>think she deserves to know, then tell Lorelai Nicole wants you back but make sure you say straight after that you said 'no' to Nicole, don't give her chance to speak or she'll assume your considering going back to her," Wow, that was pretty good, he sometimes gets an outline of an idea straight away then adds to it in more detail later on, he was really good at this.<p>

"Crap! I forgot, sorry! I'll do it in a minute! Yeah! Yes! Okay, chill, don't have a heart-attack!" He heard Jess shout to someone. Told you he always forgot something. "You're not considering going back to Nicole are you?" He said after a moment's consideration.

"Of course not!"

"Okay, okay, just checking," He said defensively. "Good. You and Lorelai belong together, not sure if I've ever told you this before but I'm glad you both finally realized how madly in love you both are,"

"Shut up," He said, he was smiling though and Jess could tell.

"Whatever, just stating the obvious, don't shoot the messenger!" Luke could hear him smirking too.

They talked for a while about Jess and Rory's trip back, Luke asked if everything went okay, Jess said yeah and that he  
>didn't have to ask that every time they went form Stars Hollow to Philadelphia or vise versa but Luke insisted he liked making sure, to which Jess had given up. He secretly appreciated the fact that Luke cared but he'd never tell him or<br>anyone else that.

After about half an hour Jess said he had to go, something work related about the thing he forgot to do that Luke didn't quite understand but nodded along to anyway (figuratively speaking obviously because Jess couldn't see him), Luke made Jess promise to get Rory to call Lorelai (Lorelai had asked him to, in case Jess called while Luke was out and not with her) and to call if he or Rory needed anything, Jess told Luke to call if he needed anymore help. They exchanged goodbyes and Luke realized he now had to go back to Nicole's room. He took Jess' advice and told her he was with Lorelai.

She took it pretty well.

She was discharged from hospital a week later. She told Luke she was scared to go back to her apartment alone, incase her ex showed up again, and asked if she could stay with him, to which he agreed to be nice. When he told Lorelai, she took it well at the start, he had taken Jess' advice and not given her time to talk in between 'Nicole said she wanted me  
>back' and 'but I said no'. But when he said 'She'll be staying in the apartment above the diner for a while,' she freaked.<p>

"WHAT?" She had screamed at him. "How can you let the woman who wants to steal you stay above the apartment?"

"Well, its not like I'll be there. Plus, she knows I'm with you so she's not going to try." He spoke softly; if he raised his voice he might make it worse.

She calmed down slightly, "Okay, I guess, if she knows we're together and you'll be staying at the house anyway, it's not  
>as bad as it could be," Lorelai continued drinking her coffee.<p>

Nicole came to the Diner the next day and Lorelai acted like she didn't know about her wanting her Husband, which Luke  
>thought was very graceful of her and made him, if possible, love her even more.<p>

* * *

><p>He left Nicole there for the night and when he came back in the morning to open up the diner she shouted down to him and asked him if she could come help her with something.<p>

He went up and asked if she was okay to which she replied, "I'm fine, thanks," she sounded better. Luke stood awkwardly for a moment, not quite sure what to say so he settled for, "Okay, then why did you ask me to come up here?"

"Well, it's over a week since I told you how I feel so I was wondering if you've had enough time to think it over yet?" She asked calmly

"Nicole, I was never going to think it over. I'm with Lorelai, I'm happy. I'm sorry things didn't go according to plan for you but that's your problem. I'm sorry," They both went silent after that, but Nicole spoke up again.

"But, I can be so much better than her! She depends on you too much!"

"I like having someone depend on me!"

"She's too bubbly!"

"I think it's cute."

"She cheated on you!"

Luke stopped, "How did you know about that?"

"Christopher Hayden told me before his… unfortunate death," She stated plainly.

"She was upset, she thought we were over!" He was getting mad now.

Nicole jumped off the bed and came up to him until he was stood inches away, Luke tried not to flinch.

"She's not right for you, I am," She whispered in his ear.

Luke stormed out and left her.

* * *

><p>The next week she stayed she was usually asleep when Luke came up so he tried to be quiet, she woke up screaming every night. When Luke spoke to her about it she said she was having nightmares about her ex (the sock guy) coming after her. She said it was like he was torturing her, even in her dreams! Luke told Lorelai and she bought some sleeping pills for her that she made sure were okay to have with the doctor-prescribed pills she already was taking, Luke didn't ask her to but that just shows how amazing she is.<p>

I was two weeks after she was discharged from hospital and one week after she tried to get Luke back so she figured it was time to try again, maybe he'd had more time to think about it and realized she was the one for him, not Lorelai.

* * *

><p>"Luke, please!" She was literally begging now, kneeling on the floor in front of him. She could tell that made him uncomfortable but she didn't care. She just wanted him back!<p>

He refused again and just walked out the apartment again.

* * *

><p>That night, she was so depressed; she realized there was no way Luke would take a worthless, pathetic child like her back. She couldn't sleep, didn't want to, so she wondered round out of idle curiosity. She searched through drawers of papers and found a box in the empty wardrobe full of what looked like random stuff to her. There were loads of newspaper articles, all written by someone named <em>Rory Gilmore<em>. She wondered if she was related to Lorelai, she vaguely recognized the name but gave up trying to remember and moved on. The was a few books, all by the same author, _Jess  
>Mariano<em>, that sounded familiar too, but, again, she had no idea where from. There was also a stack of photos in a pouch. Luke and Lorelai's wedding. There were pictures of Luke and Lorelai dancing, kissing, and cutting the cake. They looked so happy. She felt sort of guilty trying to ruin this for them both, not just Lorelai, she hadn't thought of it effecting Luke. There were also other people too. A young girl in her early 20s with big blue eyes, just like Lorelai's, and long dark brown hair, she was smiling, she had a beautiful smile. She was wearing a knee-length, Strapy sleeved, blue dress that matched her eyes. There was also a boy holding her hand. He was about the same age as her, early 20s, he had shortish black hair, kind of messy, but it seemed to suit him, he had a black suit with a white shirt and black tie on. His eyes were big and dark brown. They both looked familiar but she couldn't tell where she knew them from. They looked close to Luke, so she must have met them before all the drugs and alcohol destroyed her mind. This made her even sadder, they looked nice and she wished she could remember them and everyone else in the pictures, but she couldn't.

She put the box back in the wardrobe and closed it. She wondered into the kitchen next, there were still a few things that Luke hadn't bothered taking to Lorelai's with him. A few forks he must have not noticed, spoons, butter knives, cheese-grater, spatula, pots and pans and one huge butcher's knife. Nicole picked it up and fiddled with it as she thought back to how she was before she met Luke, how she was while she was with him and after she left him.

She sat there for about half an hour before looking back at the knife, as if she'd forgotten it was there. It suddenly looked very friendly.

She raised it to her wrist and decidedit was time to ended all her suffering…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? What do you think? Please review. Thanks to Jarnac50 for the suggestion of how to kill her,  
>hope it's okay! xx<strong>


	11. Francie

A/N: Chapter 11! Didn't think I would get this far! Thanks to all the people who review! This is Francie, I always hated her, and she was so up herself.

**Now, because I love Jess and Rory, this will be assuming they went out when Francie was giving Rory trouble.** **Enjoy!**

Rory stormed into the Diner and flopped onto a stool at the counter and placed her backpack on the one next to her to save it for Lorelai for when she got back from the inn, they were meeting there for dinner. Jess was behind the counter reading a book, leaning against the wall next to the coffee machine. Rory stared at Jess until she got his attention then looked at the coffee pot. He chose to ignore her for fun and returned his attention back to the page he was on, his eyes weren't moving so he was clearly not really reading. She let out a dramatic strangled cry, causing Jess to look up in concern.

He got her the coffee.

She smiled weakly at him.

"So." Jess said leaning forward on the counter, "Why aren't you deafening me with tales from Chilton today?"

She rolled her eyes at him, shrugging and staring back down at her coffee. The elixir of life, as Lorelai puts it.

"Well?" He ducked his head slightly to catch her eyes. "Paris again?"

Rory sighed and decided it might help to talk to someone, and it'll help more if that person was Jess.

"Well, did I tell you about Francie?" She decided to make sure he knew who she was talking about before diving into the story.

He thought for a moment before saying, "is she the ginger girl who's on the school council with you?"

"Yeah, well anyway, I was walking down the corridor, minding my own business, when someone grabs me and drags me into the girls' bathroom, again, and she said she wants me to talk to Paris, again, this time about the fact that the school restricted certain amount of make-up, basically you can't have it too over-the-top and distracting and she wanted to get that changed so that anyone can wear as much make up as they want. Now, I was fine with going to talk to Paris, I was a little annoyed that she thought she needed to drag me into the bathroom to ask me but, you know, whatever!" She threw her hands up in frustration at the end to punctuate her point.

"Okay so, if you're fine with talking to Paris, the fact that they dragged you into the bathroom's the thing that got you this upset?" He was confused; Rory didn't get this upset over something like that.

"No, I'm not finished, shush!" She pushed her finger against her lips when she said 'shush'. He held his hands up in defense and gestured for her to continue. He leant forwards on his forearms.

"I talked to Paris about it and she said no so I told Francie and she accused me of not even asking her and saying I just want everyone else to suffer and not get what they want just because I don't wear much make-up and I don't want to stand out as much as I already do by being the only one not wearing layers and layers of make-up!" She pouted at the end.

Jess listened and thought for a second before replying, "So, basically, she wants to look like a hooker and she assumes everyone else, except you, do to?"

Rory sniggered when he called her a hooker and said, "That's one way to put it," They both laughed and Jess leant forward to kiss her.

When he was finished he said, "Well, if I were you, I'd just tell her if she doesn't think you're passing on the messages then she can talk to Paris herself, not your job to play messenger just because they don't get on," He shrugged and refilled her almost empty coffee mug. She smiled back and thanked him for the coffee and advise. By the time Lorelai got back Jess had cheered Rory up by promising to lend her a book and making arrangement to go out later in the week.

…

_**Girls' Bathroom in Chilton**_

Francie was fixing her hair in the mirror and applying more make-up. The bell went for the end of school and she collected her stuff and literally skipped out.

She was just going to meet her boyfriend, François; he was a construction worker with a lot of muscle. He was older than Francie, he was 22 but it wouldn't be the first time Francie dated an older guy.

She got to the construction site and just ducked under the warning tape. She saw him sawing a huge plank in half and started running towards him, waving. Although, she was wearing high-heals and walking on sand, grit and dirt and it wasn't going well for her, she fell and twisted her ankle. It wasn't that bad but Francie had the pain tolerance of a two-year-old so she lay crying, waiting for someone to find her. Unfortunately, she fell in the area designated for dumping sand in. She screamed when she felt it fall on her but the sand quickly muffled it.

They eventually found her and rushed her to hospital. She had a lot of sand down her throat and in her lungs. She went to get her stomach pumped but unfortunately she died before they managed to get it out.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was a bit short and boring but it'll pick up again soon, don't worry. R&R xx**


	12. Mr & Mrs Dugray & Walker

**A/N: Hey, sorry it took too long! Other story's plots keep getting in the way. Hope you enjoy it. This is thefinal chapter of my first ever fics... hmmm nostangia! It's been fun guys!**

* * *

><p>"Tristan! Walker's here!" Mrs. Dugray shouted to Tristan. He was sat in his room IM-ing Rory and Jess. He was here to visit his family but he couldn't stand staying in the same room as them for too long. He sighed and shouted down that he'd be down in a minute.<p>

He sent an IM to Jess and Rory saying he'd be back soon and went downstairs.

He didn't even remember who walker was but when he got down stairs he recognized her.

She was a bridesmaid and kept bragging about how far he'd gotten with Tristan's friend, Logan Huntzberger, who had died in a Life and Death Brigade stunt.

She looked as stunning as always, she was wearing a baby pink, silk dress and matching high heels. She said she wanted to catch up with Tristan and his parents so they told him to change into something nice because they wanted to go somewhere special.

He sighed and walked upstairs. Rory was still online but Jess wasn't.

_(A/N: Rory's IMs are in italics and Tristan's are **Bold-Italics**)_

**_Hey, I'm back, sorry Ror, I gotta go, Walker just showed up and now my parents are dragging me off to 'catch up', _**He sent Rory.

_Awww, I feel your pain, say hi to Walker for me. Have fun. x_

**_I wont have fun, I will, however, say hi 4 u, where'd Jess go?_**

_I told him to go make me coffee._

**_Did that involve getting up?_**

Rory had told him earlier on in the conversation that Jess was in the bedroom on his laptop trying to get some writing done while checking his e-mails (which Rory didn't quite understand), while Rory was sat on the couch downstairs.

Nope, I just IM-ed him instead :D

**_*Sigh*__ Rory Gilmore, you're way 2 skinny 2 b this lazy! :D_**

_It's a skill._

**_Anyway, tell Jess I said bye and I'm sorry I couldn't save him from the fate of becoming your slave _**

_He said, "You did all you could, just save yourself" in a very sarcastic tone that he _will_ pay for l8er!_

**_Oh, kinky, I don't want to know about your love life thanks!_**

_Ewww, no! __ Well... Maybe ;)_

**_Anyway, goodbye!_**

_Bye, Jess said bye and good luck. xx_

**_Tell him, "thanks". xx_**

Tristan signed out and got changed.

His parent literally dragged him away and into the car.

* * *

><p>Rory was cuddling up next to Jess on the couch, almost asleep watching Casablanca when the phone rang.<p>

At some point Jess had draped a blanket over them both and lost interest in the film and had picked up a Hemmingway book instead. She slapped his arm lightly.

"What? It's boring!" He defended.

She just shook her head and reached for the phone, smiling.

"Hello?" She said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"_Rory! It's Tristan! I'm at the hospital, I didn't know who else to call! Did I interrupt anything?"_ Tristan? Hospital? Okay, there goes her smile.

"Tristan? Wow, calm down, what's going on? Did you say hospital?" Rory saw Jess' head shot up when she said the word 'hospital' and had put the book aside, listening to her intently.

"My parents, they-we were, we didn't see- and-"

"Okay, Tristan, stop for a second, what hospital are you at?"

"Um, _Seattle Mercy Hospital,_"

"Okay, we're on our way," She gestured wildly at Jess as she spoke, who just stared at her as if she'd just grown an extra head. She sighed and mimed jangling keys.

Jess snapped his fingers and tried to get off the couch too fast and got tangled in the blanket and fell face-first onto the floor. Rory hung up and stifled a laugh while she looked down at him. He held his thumb up to indicate he was okay.

They got to the hospital and found Tristan pacing in the waiting room.

"Tristan!" Rory ran up to him and hugged him.

"Rory! Jess! Thanks for coming" He hugged Rory and Jess.

"So what happened?" Jess said, they all sat down, Tristan in the middle.

"We were on our way back from some stupid restaurant and Walker was leaning in between the seats- me and her were sat in the back and she was talking to my parents- and something ran out onto the road and dad served and then I can't remember what happened after that, just little bits and pieces like sirens, some paramedics talking to me…" his voice trailed off at then end.

"Mr. Dugray?" A young-looking doctor in his mid twenties with short light brown hair called out.

"Yeah, Yeah, that's me!" Tristan jumped up so fast he got head rush and Rory had to coax him back into his seat again. The Doctor walked over and Rory read him nametag, 'Doctor Jared Ackles'.

"I'm afraid the girl you were with in the back severed her spine and is paralyzed from the waist down," He stopped for a moment to let that sink in before continuing. "Your parents, however, aren't quite so lucky,"

Tristan jumped out of him chair and yelled, "Lucky? Paralysition is lucky? God, I'd hate to see what you call a tragedy!"

"Paralysis," Jess corrected in a matter-of-fact tone.

Rory shot him a glare. He shrugged in a _what?_ gesture before going back to staring at the tiled floor after a second glare but Tristan didn't hear Jess anyway, he was too focused on Dr, Ackles.

"Your mother's in a coma and your father's brain-dead, there's nothing we can do for him and, as for your mother, the chances that she'll pull through are slim," Dr. Ackles gave him a sympathetic look as he sunk back into his chair.

He looked tired and defeated.

"Oh," he muttered after a moment of silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks later.<strong>_

"Jess, stand still!" Rory whined as she tried to do his black tie for him. He was wearing a white shirt with a black tie, black trousers and black shoes while Rory wore a black silk dress with net at the top, on her chest above her breasts and netting skin-tight down her arms as sleeves, there were also black circles on the netting as patterns. She had a small black veil pinned in her hair which was done up in a tight and neat bun. She had waterproof black eyeliner and waterproof mascara, just in case. Her lips were done a bright crimson. Rory had been done for an hour, watching Jess fiddle fruitlessly with the tie. It was funny at first but then time started nagging at them so Rory had stepped in but he refused to hold still.

"Why do I have to go anyway? The guy hated me!"

"He didn't _hate _you," She argued, batting his hand away from trying to undo the top button of his shirt.

"Oh, he did, he hated me with a vengeance!" He carried on trying to get the damn button.

"He didn't, he was just a little weary of the kid who's mom decided he was so difficult, she needed to send him away- and if you try get that button again, I'll chop your hands off, now hold still!"

He sighed but kept his hands down.

* * *

><p><strong><em>One hour later.<em>**

"My father died two weeks ago today. He had and still has a profound impact on my life today and who I have become. A relationship between a father and a son can be complicated. I agree. It was hard a lot of this time, but it was worth it to have the powerful and loving relationship I had- have with him, even in the end. My father was a hard man to like. I admit that. I know it's common at a funeral to only remember the good things, to omit the things that would embarrass someone. But in my father's case, all the bad is what made the good. All the power and control that sometimes made him a disliked, sometimes hated, man is also the thing that made him so admirable, and not just to me, but also to anyone who had ever known him. Now, I know this eulogy is a little shorter than most but that's just how Dad liked things, short, sweet and to the point, so that's how I'm gonna keep this. My father always wanted an open coffin so that everyone can see him one last time. So, if you would all line up outside the doors of the church and come in one- or however many you want to go with you- at a time and give every griever their privacy with him for the last time. Thank you," Tristan said as he stood in front of his father's coffin.

_The waterproof was a good idea_, Rory decided. The weather was nice and Mr. Dugray had always wanted an outside funeral so that's just what they did.

"Come on," Rory linked arms with Jess and they both stood up.

When they were at the front of the line, Tristan's cousin, Stacey, came out in tears, Rory rubbed her arm comfortingly and Stacey clutched onto her like her life depended on it although they'd only met once before. Once she felt more in control she smiled shakily at Rory and shuffled off, sniffling.

"Okay, so, I'll meet you out here when you're done," Jess said, going to step off to the side.

"Oh, wait, no, I can't go in on my own!" she said in a hushed voice.

"Why not? Stella did,"

"Stacey,"

"What?"

"Her name's Stacey, not Stella,"

"Whatever, I only met her once and she spent the whole time talking about string, I never realized how many different types of string there are!" They were still yelling in hushed tones.

"Please come in with me!" she gave him the puppy-look and he sighed, she knew he couldn't say 'no' to that. She smiled at him but it quickly turned sad as they walked into the room the coffin had been moved to for the 'goodbyes'.

It'd be carried back out after the last person was done.

Rory said her goodbyes, clutching Jess' arm with the strength neither of them knew she had. It was tight enough to cut off circulation.

"My arm feels tingly," Jess said when they were back outside.

"Oh, sorry," She blushed.

"Do you think I'll have to have it amputated off?" He replied. Rory punched his arm.

"Ouch!"

"If you felt it you don't need it amputating off. See! I did it for a reasons," She leant her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 hours later<strong>_

Rory and Jess were sat on the couch. Jess had finally been allowed to take the tie off and undo he top three buttons while Rory had taken out the veil and let her hair fall free of the bun. They had both taken their shoes off.

Then the phone rang.

"Hello?' Rory answered it.

"She's gone," She heard Tristan's voice say before the line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, no more suggestions, this will be the FINAL CHAPTER X Review Anyway x**


	13. I'M BACK!

**I'M BACK, BABY!**

**Okay, so I DID put this as complete but I got reviews with new nominations I a realized there were more people that needed to face my wrath and I did promise a certain someone a certain death, I wont tell you the death because I want it to be a surprise big finale but that person knows who they are and who the death is.**

**So, next will be April's swim coach… if anyone knows his/her (?) name, please review and let me know because I have no Idea. **

**Oh, and also review if you think me continuing the story is a good idea :D x**


	14. Susan

**A/N: Hi, so, reality is annoying. I'm determined to update ALL my stories by the end of today (except one-shots obviously). I know. Ambitious, aren't I?**

**So, April's swim coach, Susan. Thanks to Nargle-Lover15 for helping me out with her name. For anyone who doesn't remember, Susan is the vegan who went of that bizarre date with Luke.**

**Thanks to Dorothy G for helping me get some good ideas for this one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Save the cows! Save the cows!" <em>Susan was yelling into a megaphone in the middle of her protest. Her fellow vegans and vegetarians all danced in a 'peace circle' around her. The protest was to go on for one week. One of her friends, a vegetarian called Matt, came up to her, telling her some people from the village near by came to tell them to go away or they were calling the police.

"Let 'em call 'em! WE WILL NOT BE MOVED!" She yelled the last bit into her megaphone, almost deafening Matt, who put his hands over his ears. The group erupted into cheers and chants. He sighed and went to pass on the message. The men from the village shook their heads and walked off.

"Susan!" He yelled over the chants.

"Yeah!"

"I have work in half an hour I need to set off now if I'm gonna make it, you mind?"

"No, go ahead!"

"Okay, see ya tomorrow!" He yelled before muttering, "You crazy physco," under his breath while walking to his car.

* * *

><p>He got drove back into Philadelphia to Truncheon books. When he walked in he saw his best friend and co-worker, Jess Mariano, at the counter. Reading a book he was supposed to be stocking the shelves with. The usual.<p>

"Hey," He said as he hung his coat up.

"Hey," Jess said back, not looking up from his –the shop's- book. When he got closer to the counter Jess looked up and said, "Wow, you stink! Ever heard of a shower?"

"I spent the weekend sleeping on the cold, _wet, _grass of a cow field. I get extra points for even being here," He explained, sitting on the stool next to Jess. Before he could complain, Chris came downstairs.

"Hey- wow, what died?" He asked covering his nose.

"Matt's sense of personal hygiene?" Jess answered.

Chris looked at Matt, "Explain?"

"I spent the weekend sleeping on the cold, _wet, _grass of a cow field," He said again.

"Why?" Chris asked walking into the staff room behind them. Jess and Matt followed him in. Chris filled a coffee cup before handing it to Jess, who thanked him and sat down at the circle table in the middle of the room. He got another and filled it up, handing it to Matt an arms length away from him, still holding his nose. Matt rolled his eyes and took it. He filled one for himself.

There were five seats around the table. Jess was in one, there was a spare one next to him and Chris sat on the next one, leaving another empty on the other side of him.

Matt went to sit on one in between the others and, as soon as he sat down, Jess got up and moved over one so he was next to Chris, who also moved up one, so there was one chair between Matt and Chris empty and one between Matt and Jess. Chris chuckled and slung an arm round Jess' shoulder while Matt gave them both dirty looks, which just made them laugh more.

"So? Why you living in a field? If you need money you can just ask, you know?" Chris said, sipping his coffee.

"I'm not _living_ in a field! It's a protest thing to save the cows," He explained sipped his coffee.

"Save the cows?" Jess asked skeptically, reaching for the milk jug, "Why do they need saving? All they do is sit and eat. Hey, kinda like you!" He said, earning another scowl from Matt and a laugh from Chris.

"Because they piss milk! Duh!" Matt said as Jess started adding milk to his coffee. Jess looked up and put the milk jug down, which made Matt smile in satisfaction.

"Wait! They _piss_ milk?" Chris inquired.

"Yeah, how did you not know that?" Matt said back, rolling his eyes. Jess had caught on by now and him and Chris just looked at each other for a second before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Matt asked, perplexed.

They kept laughing for five minutes, until Matt realized what he'd said.

"No I didn't mean they _piss_ it I meant they _produce _it," He tried to clarify.

The others just got up, shaking their heads, still laughing, and took their coffee out into the store.

* * *

><p>Jess was in the back with Matt, while Chris was watching the shop when the phone rang.<p>

"Hello. This is Truncheon Books but you probably already know that or you wouldn't have dialed this number, how can I help you?" Matt would have killed him if he'd heard him but Chris was way too tired to care.

"_Hey Chris, it's Luke, is Jess there?_" He recognized Jess' uncle's voice as soon as he said '_Hey'_.

"Oh hi Mr. Danes, one sec, I'll get him,"

"I told you not to call me Mr. Danes, just call me Luke," "Sorry Mr- sorry Luke," He apologized, "Oh, one thing, can I ask you a favor?"

"_Um, sure, what's up?"_ He asked.

"Get Jess to agree to leave me all his books in his will?"

"_Oh, um, I'll try, I guess,"_

"Thanks, I'll go get him now," He moved the phone away from hid face, covering the speaker with his hand, "JESS! PHONE!" He yelled as loud as he could, startling a few customers. Jess came through the staff door, looking slightly alarmed.

"It's your Uncle," He explained holding the phone out for Jess to take.

"Hey Luke," He greeted, noticing Chris still hovering close by.

"_Hey, so I was just asked if I could get you to leave all your books to Chris in your Will,"_

Jess sighed, "Not gonna happen!" He said loud enough for Chris to hear. Chris muttered something along the lines of 'I wonder how hard it is to forge his signature' before walking off.

"_Should I ask?"_ Luke inquired.

"Probably not wise," He replied, honestly.

"'_Kay, so, I have something to tell you,"_

"Oh, anything good?" Again, his childish curiosity pricks up.

"Depends on how you look at it,"

"Go on," Jess prompted.

"_Well, remember I told you about April's swim coach, the one I went on a date with?"_ He asked.

Jess was silent for a moment, "The big hairy guy you said was too hairy to be allowed in a public pool?" He asked with disgust.

"_No! The vegan _woman!_"_ Luke clarified, putting extra emphasis of the _woman_.

"Oh, the physco?" He remembered Luke's description of that date quite well, it was amongst the funniest.

"_Yeah, her, congratulations, you remembered something!"_ Luke said sarcastically.

"Don't patronize me! What about her?" He said, with no real conviction.

"_She's doing a protest called 'Save The Cows' in a little village just outside Philly, you seen anything about it?"_

"'Save the Cows?' One sec," He moved the phone away and yelled Matt.

"What's the name of that protest thing you're part of?" He asked.

* * *

><p>"This is gross!" Jess moaned for the fifth time in ten minutes.<p>

"Quit complaining!" Luke said for the fifth time in ten minutes.

"Why is it so dirty?"

"It's a field! What were you excepting, linoleum?"

"What if I was?"

"Then you're stupider than I thought,"

Jess sighed but gave up. As they got closer to the protest group, a woman who looked like she'd just come from Woodstock came up to them, saying, "Boys! How can I help you? My name's Flower Child, what's yours?" She gave them both a hug, which freaked them both out. She had a breezy, high voice.

"Um, hi, I'm Jess, this is Luke, we want to talk to Susan please," Jess explained, trying his very best to resist the urge to say "_take us to your leader."_

"Oh, you can't see her like _that!"_ She said, gesturing to their clothes. They both looked down at themselves.

Jess was wearing a plain black tight t-shirt with a denim jacket and dark jeans while Luke was wearing a dark blue and white flannel shirt and denim jeans with his blue hat.

"Why not? What's wrong with what we're wearing?" Luke asked.

She shook her head before replying, "Black, dark blue, they're all such negative colours! Come, come, follow me!" She took one of each of their hands and led them to a small tent. They exchanged a worried look as they were dragged away.

She stopped and told them to wait outside the tent while she went in to get some clothes; she ducked in before either of them could protest.

Jess sighed, "You just _had _to be curious, didn't you!"

Before Luke could reply Flower Child came out with two reusable shopping bags. She handed each of them one before shoving them into the tent.

"Face that corner and don't turn round until we're both done!" Luke instructed Jess before heading to the opposite corner. He set the bag down on a small table next to him but before he could open it and look inside, he heard Jess say, "Uhh, Luke?"

"What?" He was still facing the wall in case Jess wasn't dressed.

"Turn round,"

"Why?" Still facing the wall.

"Just fucking turn round!"

"Are you dressed?"

"Why would I tell you to turn round if I wasn't?"

Luke hesitated, "Not sure," He turned round and saw Jess holding up what Luke presumed to be the t-shirt from his bag. It was yellow with silver and gold swirls. Luke stared in disbelief before reaching into his own bag. His top was pink and had yellow and green swirls.

"I'm not wearing this!" Jess stated clearly.

Luke hesitated, "Well, that girl said we have to if we want to talk to Susan,"

"I don't want to talk to Susan. I don't know Susan. I've never met Susan, therefore I have no reason _to_ want to talk to Susan,"

"Good point but… come on, please, for me?"

Jess glared at him then back at the top, "I hate you," he stated before turning back round and grabbing the hem of his shirt.

"Wait," Luke said.

Jess sighed and turned back round, "What?"

"Can we switch shirts? Um, this one looks smaller," Luke asked. The shirts were the same size; he just didn't want to wear pink.

"No. I'm getting changed so turn round,"

"Not 'till you switch shirts,"

"Fine," Jess said stubbornly. He turned round and took his shirt off, seemingly unphased by the fact Luke was watching. When Jess' hands fell to the waistband of his dark jeans Luke quickly turned back round and faced his corner. He sighed and grimanced at the top before taking his hat off and undoing his first buttons.

"Done?" Luke asked.

"Yep, you?" Jess replied,

"Yep," they both turned round and stared at each other. Along with the tops there had also been pants for them too. Jess had light blue skinny jeans while Luke had fluorescent orange skinny ones.

"I feel ridiculous!" Jess moaned.

"At least your pants aren't the colour of sun-puke!" Luke retorted.

They left the tent and found Flower Child lying in the field next to it.

"Oh, I can just feel the change in both your auras!" She exclaimed, jumping up to meet them.

Jess leaned closer to Luke and whispered, "I know it's bad to hit girls but can I please punch her? She's probably too high to feel it anyway,"

Luke just shook his head, "Um, can we go see Susan now?"

"Sure, sure, she's in the middle of protesting against the machines now but I can take you over. Quick, quick, follow me!" She literally skipped off.

Jess and Luke glared at each other before following her, Jess muttering something about not having had enough caffeine today to deal with this.

When they found her she was stood, holding hands with six or so others, all dressed in similar stuff to Jess and Luke, in a long line, blocking a load of tractors, wood chippers, harvesters and other machines from getting past. Flower Child joined them.

Jess slumped down onto the floor, sitting cross-legged on the grass, watching. Luke sighed and joined him.

"WE WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY THESE POOR THINGS' HABITATS!" They heard someone yell.

"That's Susan," Luke pointed out the woman who'd just yelled to the farmers for Jess.

"Hm, she's cute," He commented before she yelled something else, "And loud. Hm, could be a good thing," He continued, winking at Luke, who pushed him over, causing him to just laugh more.

"Although, Lorelai can be pretty loud when she needs to be too," He hinted again.

"Jess!" Luke yelled, appalled.

"Hey, just an observation," he held his hands up in surrender, giving Luke the perfect opportunity to push him over again without him being about to balance himself. He landed on his side and hit his head against the ground pretty hard. He didn't move.

"Jess? Jess, quit screwing around," Luke laughed, nudging his arm. He didn't move.

"Jess?" Luke was getting slightly worried. He still didn't move.

"Jess!" He shook him violently but he still didn't move. He crawled round so he was stood crouched in front of him and pushed his arm so he was lying on his back.

His eyes were closed.

Luke rested his head on Jess' chest to check he was breathing. He sighed in relief when he felt his chest moving up and down steadily. He saw blood dripping from a cut on his head and noticed a piece of wood, sticking up out of the ground next to Jess' head. Luke scrambled for Jess' pocket, hoping he'd remembered to take his phone out of his other jeans. He yelped when he heard Jess groan and felt him move, he yanked his hand out of his pocket quickly so Jess didn't get the wrong idea, knowing how dirty-minded he was.

"Jess? Jess! Crap, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Luke said, holding his hand out to Jess, who took it. He helped him sit up slowly.

"Jess? Do you need to go to the hospital? I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm so sorry, I didn't see the wood there and-"

"Luke," Jess muttered.

"Yeah?"

"Chill,"

"Are you okay?"

"'M fine,"

"Your head's still bleeding, come on, I'll drive you to hospital, can you stand?"

"I don't need to go to the… um… where did you want to go again?"

"That's it, lets go," He grabbed one of Jess' hands and put the other on his back to help him up.

"Go where?"

"Hospital,"

"Why?"

"I just told you where we were going ten seconds ago and you already forgot. I'm taking you to hospital!"

"Okay, fine!"

"Can you walk?"

"I'm not 6 months old, Luke," he stated, rolling his eyes. When he took a step forward he almost collapsed but Luke caught his arm with one hand and wrapped the other around Jess' waist, he flung the other around his own shoulders. Jess rested his head on Luke's shoulder.

"Wait," Jess mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you wanna talk to Susanna?"

"Susanna?"

"Yeah, the creepy loud woman,"

"Susan?"

"Yeah, that's it,"

"The protest is on for a week, you need to go to the hospital now!"

"Go wait to her, I can talk," Luke assumed he meant "_go talk to her I can wait_" He slipped out of Luke's grip and slumped back on the floor, picking at a blade of grass. Luke looked at him before reaching down to drag him up again.

"Luke!" Jess yelled, pointing across the field at the protest group.

Luke assumed he was just trying to tell him to go talk to Susan so didn't bother looking over until he heard the screams.

His head shot up, just in time to see Susan's legs disappear into the wood-chipper, which was switched on. He stared across the field in shock.

"Luke," He heard Jess whisper. Luke looked down in time to see Jess completely pass out. He took Jess' phone out of his pockets and called 911.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that's Susan out of the way. LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE ON AOUT JESS' SUTUATION IT THE NEXT CHAPTER. Review!**


	15. Mrs Kim

_"Luke," He heard Jess whisper. Luke looked down in time to see Jess completely pass out. He took Jess' phone out of his pockets and called 911._

* * *

><p>Luke explained what had happened to the people on the phone as clearly as he could in the panic he was in.<p>

He'd just watched someone fall into a _wood chipper,_ his nephew was unconscious and had a gash on his head that was _still_ bleeding and he was _still_ wearing the ridiculous rainbow clothes! He silently cursed Flower Child.

The woman told him to remain calm; someone was on his or her way.

He looked down at Jess and noted he was still in the stupid clothes too. He chuckled, despite the situation, at the thought of how Jess would react when he woke up and noticed what he was wearing.

In front of people.

He remembered something his father taught him once when he was a kid about if someone was unconscious. He crouched down in front of Jess again and moved him into the recovery position so he didn't choke or whatever it was supposed to prevent.

He glanced back over the field and saw the guy who was stood on the other side of the wood chipper covered in blood. He also noted Flower Child and the others who were in the line were kneeling down and talking to the ground except one guy, Luke thought he looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't tell from this distance. The guy looked over at him and started running up to Luke and Jess. As he got closer Luke realized it was Matt, Jess' friend who works at Truncheon with him. Matt was wearing a green top with yellow and orange swirls with green tracksuit bottoms; he had little specks of red on the side of the top and pants. Luke tried not to think what it was.

"Hey Mr. Danes- Jess?"

"Call me Luke," Luke said quietly.

"Sorry, Luke, what happened to him? Did he eat too many of Flower's 'relaxing' brownies?" He rolled his eyes at the last bit.

"'Relaxing brownies'?"

"They have cannabis in. I haven't had any," He said the last bit in his defense, holding his hands up as he said it.

"Oh, no he didn't have any brownies,"

"Then what-" He leant down to look at him closer and saw the blood.

"Oh my god! What happened?" He yelled as he crouched down next to his head, examining the cut.

"We were screwing around and he said something and I pushed him and he hit his head on a piece of wood sticking out of the grass. I didn't see the wood, honestly! I didn't mean to hurt him!" Luke rambled.

"Is he okay?" Matt asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I-I don't know. He woke up and I helped him up and he tried walking and just almost collapsed again, then he saw the thing that happened to Susan and he passed out! - You don't think I did it on purpose, do you?" He asked, suddenly realizing how intentional this looked.

"No! God, no! Of course not! I've seen you with Jess. You looked like you were going to have a panic attack when he climbed onto that really rocky table to put curtains up, you kept hovering right behind him in case he fell,"

"Oh yeah," Luke smiled at the memory; every time the table had rocked slightly he almost had a heart attack and jumped forward with his hand out to steady Jess.

"I know you'd never hurt him intentionally!" Matt said honestly.

"Oh, good," Luke sighed in relief, "You think the hospital will believe that?" He asked as a second thought.

"Well, if not, when Jess wakes up he can explain and if, for some reason, he doesn't wake up- straight away!"-He added the last bit at Luke's sudden worried look, -"Then I'll tell 'em you didn't mean to hurt him," He reassured him.

Matt liked Luke, he was always willing to help out or fix shelves and stuff at Truncheon and the roof when it leaks (pretty much every time it rains) without asking for anything in return, although Jess always buys him dinner or something as thanks.

Luke sighed, "Thanks Matt," He smiled.

Luke liked Matt too, him and Jess were close and Jess liked him so when he'd first met him he was pretty sure he'd like him too, Jess had a pretty good judge of character… nowadays. Luke always shuddered whenever he thought about some of the kids he saw Jess hang out with when he visited him in New York. Well, sometimes not kids, more like 25or 30 year olds who had a thing for corrupting younger people like Jess.

Three ambulances showed up twenty minutes later, one took Jess while the other two took one person who was trying to save Susan and got their hand caught in the machine and another who'd got trampled on by a startled cow.

Luke was allowed to go in the ambulance with Jess so he gave Matt his car keys so he could meet them at the hospital. He trusted Matt not to run off with it or drive it into a post.

When they got there, Jess was taken into a room for tests while Luke waited in the waiting room for Matt.

When he got there Luke filled him in on what he knew which was basically 'they're doing some tests' and that's pretty much it. They waited in silence until a doctor approached them, looking somber.

"Are you Jess' family?" He asked.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Luke answered wringing his hands.

"I'm afraid Jess is in a coma, the chances of her ever waking up are very slim,"

Luke sat back down and stared at the floor in front of him.

"Wait," Matt spoke up, "You said the chances of _her_ ever waking up are very slim," He pointed out.

The doctor looked confused, "You are Jessica Acre's brothers, right?"

"No, I'm Jess Mariano's uncle. Jess is a boy," Luke clarified.

The doctor looked very embarrassed, "Oh, I'm so sorry, wrong family," He got up and quickly moved away.

"Wait," Luke called him back. He stopped and turned back.

"So, is Jess okay?" The doctor just shrugged and walked off again.

"What a moron!" Matt complained, appalled, "Who does that!"

Luke just stared off after the doctor, "I wonder if that's a legitimate reason to sued him?"

"You should!" Matt advised, shaking his head and sitting back down.

About fifteen minutes later another doctor, a female this time, came up to them. She was skinny and had long wavy blond hair. She was very young looking, around Jess' age. She pulled a chair up so she was sat in front of them.

"Hello, are you Jess Mariano's Uncle?" She asked.

"Yeah Jess _Mariano_," Luke replied, putting emphasis on his last name. The doctor looked slightly confused as to why so Matt explained.

"Another doctor came up to us a while ago and told us Jess was in a coma but he meant someone called 'Jess Acres',"

"Oh, wow, what doctor was it?" She asked, horrified.

"Not sure what his name was," Matt stated before seeing the doctor on the other side of the waiting room talking to a guy who started crying, he assumed it was Jess Acres' brother.

"Oh. Him," He pointed him out to the female doctor.

"Oh, that's Donnie, he's an intern, that's not an excuse! He's not all that bright, I'm so sorry," She said, genuinely.

"I'm Doctor Johanna Harvelle by the way," She held her hand out to Luke, who shook it, and then Matt.

"So, your nephew-" She stopped and looked at Matt, "Um, as his uncle, you have the right to decide if he should be here to hear this or not," She asked, shooting Matt an apologetic look, clearly trying to be as nice as possible. Luke liked her, she seemed to actually care.

"Oh yeah, sure," Luke agreed.

"Okay, so, your nephew has a lot of stitches but we'll have to wait until he's awake to see if there has been any brain damage, it may help if you, maybe both of you if you're both close to him, were present when he wakes up,"

"Um, sure," Luke said, he was slightly taken aback by the thought of accidentally giving his nephew _brain damage_.

"Yeah, me too," Matt answered.

Doctor Harvelle smiled and said, "I'll let you know when he wakes up," She rested her hand on Luke's before getting up and leaving.

Ten minutes later, Dr. Harvelle came back and led them to a patient room. When they walked in Luke notices Jess was still wearing the colorful clothes and was staring down at them, confused. He looked up when he heard the door close.

"Hey Uncle Luke," He greeted.

"Okay, good start," Dr. Harvelle muttered, making a note on a clipboard.

"Mr. Mariano, I just need you to answer a few questions for me, okay?" She said, sitting on the edge on the bed, motioning for Luke and Matt to sit on the chairs on either side of the bed. Matt went round to the left side of the bed while Luke sat on the right.

"Sure," Jess shrugged, "Oh, but can I ask one question first?"

"Of course," She encouraged.

"Why am I wearing clothes that look like they're made of rainbow guts?"

Luke sniggered, "I'll explain later,"

After Jess shrugged to Luke and turned his attention back to her, smiling at her, Dr. Harvelle asked, "Okay, what's your full name?"

"Jess Lucas Mariano," He looked at Luke when he said his middle name, watching for a reaction, as Luke didn't know Liz middle named him after him.

"Okay, age?"

"23,"

Date of birth?"

"August 15th, 1988,"

"Address?"

"601 Market Street, Pennsylvania, Philadelphia,"

"Where did you grow up?"

"Manhattan, New York,"

"Are you married?"

"No,"

Luke could have sworn her eyes lit up slightly at that, "In a relationship?"

"Yeah,"

Her eyes dimmed again, "For how long?"

"Um, six years,"

"What's his or her name?"

"Rory,"

"So you're homosexual?"

"No, Rory's short for Lorelai,"

"Oh sorry. Do you recognize him?" She indicated to Luke.

"Yeah,"

"What's his full name?"

"Lucas Danes,"

She paused, "Were you named after him? Your middle name?"

"Yeah,"

"Him?" She pointed to Matt.

"Yeah,"

"Full Name?"

"Matthew Cohen,"

"Okay, what's your Mother's name?"

"Liz Danes,"

"Your father?"

"Jimmy Mariano,"

"Any siblings?"

"One sister,"

"How old is she?"

"Two,"

"Her name?"

"Doula Desmunda Anders,"

"Okay, do you remember what happened to get you here?"

Jess paused, "Um, no,"

"Do you remember where you were at the time?"

"No,"

"Do you remember who you were with?"

"No,"

She wrote something down before asking, "What's the last thing you remember?"

He thought for a minute before saying, "Um, meeting up with Luke to go… talk to someone,"

"Do you remember who?"

"No,"

"Do you remember what time?"

"Around two-ish?" He looked at Luke to confirm it. He nodded back.

"Okay, thank you," She got up after writing one more thing on her clipboard, "I'm just going to go give someone this, I'll be back when I know something," She smiled and winked at Jess, who simply smiled back.

"I'm going to go get some coffee, glad you're okay Jess," Matt said, getting up to follow her. Jess smiled and waved at him as he left.

After they left the room Luke said, "Why did you smile at her?"

Jess looked confused, "Why shouldn't I?"

"You're with Rory," Luke stated.

"So you say every time I'm moderately nice to any another girl on the planet. I can't exactly be mean to her, she might give me a lethal injection or something!"

Luke laughed, "Yeah, because you're _that_ irresistible,"

"I know," He said, smugly.

"So… you really don't remember anything after coming to meet me?"

"No, what happened? My head hurts," He lifted his hand up to the gauze on his head.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Why? Did I piss you off so much you hit me round the head with a brick?" He joked. Luke looked slightly awkward.

"Oh my god, am I _really_ that annoying?" Jess said, shocked.

"No! No, we were talking and-" He was cut off by his cell phone ringing.

_Lorelai._

"One sec," He said to Jess before answering it.

"Hel-"

"_Luke! Oh my god! Luke!"_

"Lorelai, what's wrong?"

"_It, we, I- oh god!"_

"Lorelai, calm down!"

Jess looked up, worried.

"_Where are you?"_

"I'm with Jess at-"

"_Put me on speaker!"_

"Okay," Luke told Jess what Lorelai said as he did.

"_Jess?"_

"Yeah?" Jess answered.

"_Oh god! I- I don't know what happened! One minute we were just talking and the next-"_ She suddenly stopped talking and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Who?"

"_M-me, Rory, Mrs. Kim, Lane,"_

"What happened?" Jess asked, he was panicking slightly after hearing Rory's name.

"_God, that dick!"_ Was all they could make out from her insane babbling.

"Where are you?" Luke demanded.

"_At the house,"_

"Okay, I'll be there in-" Luke started before looking at Jess.

"I'll be there as soon as I can,"

"Luke, just go, I'll be fine-"

"No! I'm the reason you're in here,"

"_What's going on? You guys get arrested or something?"_ Lorelai's voice yelled from the speaker of Luke's phone.

"I'll explain later,"

"_Okay, get here as soon as you can," _Lorelai said before hanging up.

"Okay, what happened?" Jess asked.

Luke quickly explained what happened on the field and how sorry he was.

"It's cool, it was just an accident," Jess insisted.

"Really? You're not mad I knocked you out and giving you short term memory loss?"

"Nope,"

"Huh, this coming from the kid who sulked at the age of 17 when I clipped him round the head for smoking,"

Jess laughed.

Luke lingered for a second, "Um, do you still smoke?"

Jess paused, probably weighing out his options of lying against the consequence of him finding out before saying, "Yeah,"

Luke glared at him.

"Shouldn't we be more worried about Lorelai and Rory right now?"

"Oh, crap, yeah!"

They went to the desk to see when Jess could be discharged and signed the papers before leaving.

* * *

><p>They got to the house and went in to the living room to find Lorelai and Rory sat on the couch, crying and hugging each other.<p>

They both hurried up to their girlfriends and hugged them, not bothering to ask why they were crying.

Rory calmed down first.

"Jess?" She whimpered into his t-shirt.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you wearing hippie clothes?"

Jess and Luke looked down and realized they hadn't changed.

"Not important," Jess dismissed, looking up at Luke on the other side of the girls.

Luke sighed, "I'll explain later, what's wrong?"

"Me, Mom, Lane and Mrs. Kim were at the shop and someone came in and-" She started crying again.

"He had a gun and he grabbed Lane," Lorelai carried on for her, "He threatened to shoot her if we didn't give him money and everything valuable," She shuddered, "Lane struggled and he hit her over the head with the gun and Mrs. Kim flipped and the guy panicked and-"

The rest was incoherent again and Jess and Luke exchanged a very worried look but didn't push them.

"She's dead, she's dead, she's dead," Rory muttered again and again to Jess' chest, still clinging to the bright shirt.

"Who? Lane or Mrs. Kim?" Jess asked as soothing as he could under the circumstances.

"Mrs. Kim," She shuddered, "And Zack is hurt and so is Brian!" She cried even more and Jess hugged her closer, stroking her hair.

Luke whispered soothing things to Lorelai, trying to get her to calm down. After a while both their crying at turned to quiet sobs. Rory looked up to try and smile at Jess and noticed the gauze for the first time.

"Oh, my god! What happened?" She turned so one leg was tucked underneath her so she could face him, put one hand on his shoulder and lifted the other to the gauze but didn't touch it incase it hurt.

"It's nothing," Jess shrugged, taking her hand away.

"It doesn't look like nothing!" Lorelai intervened when she saw it.

Luke cleared his throat, "It's my fault,"

They all looked at him.

"It was an accident," Both the boys said in unison.

The girls gave them a curious look and, without looking at each other, slipped off the couch at the same time and sat in front of the other two.

"Spill!" They demanded simultaneously.

Jess sighed, "We were screwing around and I said something and he pushed me over as a joke and there was a bit of wood sticking out of the ground. I hit my head on it. That's it,"

Rory was about to say something when her cell phone rang.

* * *

><p><em>Hospital<em>

"Twice in one day," Jess muttered as Rory gripped his hand tighter. All four of them headed over to the nurse's station.

"Hi, we're looking for Mrs. Kim?" Rory said to the very grumpy looking nurse. She looked like Grumpy, one of the seven dwarfs; she had the droopy face too.

"First name?"

Rory stopped. She had no idea.

"Lyn," Lorelai said, stepping closer.

"Okay, are you relatives?"

"Yes, I'm her niece, this is my brother," She pointer to Luke, "My daughter," Rory, "And my nephew, his son," She gestured to Jess for the first bit then Luke, insinuating Jess was Luke's son. Jess waved at the nurse just to be weird.

She looked down and lifted a sheet on a clipboard to read the one underneath it. "It says here Mrs. Kim in Korean," The nurse gave them a suspicious look.

"Yes, we're adopted. Her brother, Yinn, adopter us. Well, him, and me, we made the others. Not together because that would be incest but we made them with other people and, well-"

"Lore," Luke muttered, stopping her rambling.

"O-Kay, if you don't mind I'd like to wait for her daughter to come and confirm this,"

"Okay, fine, great, Lane'll back us up," Rory said, pulling Jess over to the plastic chairs as Lorelai did the same with Luke. Lorelai sat next to Rory and Luke sat on Lorelai's other side.

"Lyn Kim?" Rory asked.

"Trust me, I was as shocked as you twenty something years ago when I found out,"

Rory chuckled slightly.

"Yinn?"

"Hey, that's a name!"

Rory was about to argue that is wasn't but Jess spoke up first, "It's a dark negative feminine principle in Chinese dualistic cosmology,"

They all stared at him like he had spoken a different language; he tried to defend himself but was interrupted.

"Hello," Jess and Luke heard a familiar voice say.

They turned round and saw Dr. Harvelle walking up to them; she sat in the chair next to Jess.

"Are you feeling okay? What are you doing back here?"

"I'm fine, a friend's here, I came to see them,"

"Your girlfriend?" She looked hopeful and everyone but Jess picked up on it.

"No, just a friend,"

"Oh," she looked disappointed and, again, they all saw it except Jess.

"What's their name, maybe I can help you out,"

Jess was about to accept her offer when he remembered they'd told the nurse Luke was his dad but she knew he was his Uncle.

"No thanks, we've got it covered," He answered.

She was quiet for a second before saying, "Oh, right, I get it. A _friend._ Hospital policy wont let you see 'em if it's just a friend so you lied and said you were family, didn't you,"

Rory, Lorelai and Luke shared a panicked look but Jess just shrugged. Non-committal. He was good at being non-committal; it came in handy when you're lying. He'd learnt that trick when he was about 12.

"It's cool, I won't rat you out, promise, come on, tell me their name and I'll take you to see them," She nudged his arm playfully. Lorelai and Luke heard Rory growl quietly.

"Thanks. Lyn Kim,"

"Lyn. Kim?" She repeated.

"Yep, I know, weird,"

"Yeah, just a little," She said, giggling, "Come on,"

"Hey! I need to confirm they're family!" The nurse called to Dr. Harvelle who was leading Jess, Rory, Lorelai and Luke to the elevator.

"It's cool, Gretchen, I know them," She assured her and continued into the elevator.

"She needs to get laid," She muttered to them as the doors closed. Jess sniggered.

"I'm afraid she's not looking too good," Dr. Harvelle said to the group. They were in the waiting room and were waiting for her to get back after she said she'd go find some more information out.

Rory looked down sadly and gripped Jess' hand. Dr. Harvelle noticed and looked slightly disappointed, realizing who Rory was.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai pushed.

"Well, she has tubes to help her breath and eat, the bullet went through her lung and they had to rush her into surgery to fix it, her chances of surviving are very slim," She looked genuinely sorry. She told them she had to tend to another patient before placing a hand on Jess' arm and walking away.

"Rory! Jess! Lorelai! Luke!"

They all turned to see Lane running towards them, narrowly avoiding an old man in a wheelchair with an oxygen tank attached to the side. She apologized to him profusely before running off again. When she got close they noticed she'd taken her glasses off and her eyes were reddened, most likely from crying.

"Thank you guys so much for coming," She hugged Rory and Lorelai. She stared at Jess, as if debating whether to hug him or not before shrugging and throwing her arms round his shoulders. When she let go she also hugged Luke before looking at the boys.

"Uhm, what are you wearing?" She asked, pointing to the shirts.

"Damn it, we forgot to change again!" Jess said.

"Not that I'm arguing with the trousers…" Lane pointed out, they all look down and remembered they were wearing really skinny jeans.

"So, what happened to Zack and Brian?" Luke asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, when the guy that tried to shoot me hit me, Zack and momma tried to help and he shot them and Brian tried to get me away from him while he was concentrating on momma and Zack and the guy panicked and shot Brian," Lane looked close to tears.

"Are they okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Brian only got shot in the leg so he'll be discharged as soon as he wakes up and they give him a check over. Zack was shot in the shoulder so he'll be discharged too. They haven't told me anything about momma yet,"

"Uhm, well…" Luke started then all four of them looked at the floor as if it had just screamed at them.

"Guys?" Lane prompted.

"Uhm, I'm gonna go get coffee," Lorelai claimed before running off.

"I'll help!" Luke went after her.

That left Jess and Rory stood awkwardly under Lane's intense scrutiny.

"Well," Lane tried to provoke again.

"Jess, you're the man, you do it," Rory nudged him forwards.

"But you're her best friend!" He retorted.

"So it'll be harder for me!"

Jess glared at Rory until Lane hit his arm.

"Jess! What's going on?"

Jess sighed before speaking, "She has tubes to help her breath and eat, the bullet went through her lung and they had to rush her into surgery to fix it, her chances of surviving are very slim,"

Lane stared at him for, what felt to all three of them, like an eternity before breaking down, screaming incoherently. Rory automatically dropped to the floor next to her and held her while Jess stood awkwardly looking down at the girls and around him, not sure what to do.

Then they heard a long high-pitched whine.

They all froze as nurses and doctors all flooded into Mrs. Kim's room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow that took a while. Hope you liked it. R&R xx**


End file.
